Love? or Desire?
by sango461
Summary: What is love? is it the same as desire?, would Aoshi be able to show the difference between them?or would he show to Misao that sometimes both are needed in life to be complete. COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters in the story.

  


" " Characters talking

** Character though and also Flashbacks

  
  
  


Chapter 1: An invitation

  
  


To Misao it seems that some days weren't worth getting up. She groans when she saw her alarm clock, the numbers were flushing, which meant that the electricity went out during the night, and that was the main reason her alarm Clock didn't go off.

  


She reaches for her watch on the nigh-stand. Kuso! She said when she saw what time it was, she got out the bed and to the bathroom. *A cold shower will wake me up better* (she though), but when the cold water hit her body she was out of the shower in record time. She got dry and, when she was dress she walks to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator and took a drink of apple juice, she put it back and she grabs her purse and walk out of her apartment, she walks to the elevator got in, second later she was in the garage.

  


She got in her car, but when she turns the key, the car didn't start. "Aaah! Please don't do this to me" she said hitting the steering wheel with one hand."Oh no! is Friday the 13" she said with frustration.

Misao had another car but she like her Ford Scord, it was her first car, she had it when she went to college, when she got her first job and even when her sister and she decide to open their Flower Shop.

  


"I guess I have to take the sport car even if is not appropriate to deliver flowers, but I hope the deliver van is fixe by now" she said. And walk toward her Firebird.(her other car).

When Misao got to the Flower shop her sister had already open the doors. " I guess no breakfast, but coffee would me well" she said and walked inside the Shop, she saw her sister talking in the telephone, *. It must be, Shiro* she though, and then she smiles. Her sister was almost like her, she was normal height for a girl anyway, both had black long hair, blue eyes, and their figure was petite, and both had the same temper.

  


"Good morning"she said and gave her sister a kiss on the cheeks."You look tired, did you go to bed late? Or do you have morning sickness? Misao asks her.

  


Do I look that bad? Said Omasu

  


"Maybe you should take Shiro advice and stay home and work less". Said Misao

  


YOU suppose to on my side, not Shiro's". Said Omasu looking at her with a stare that could kill, that it's 

if only looks could kill. 

  


"I, I'm believe me, it just that your expecting a baby . . . Misao was cut of by her sister before she could even finish.

  


"I know what both mean well, but what I"m suppose to do all day in that big house, Doris does everything. Said Omasu.

  


"A big house? Don't you mean a mansion, don't be so modest sis, and I bet you can find something to do". Said Misao and she went to the back for flowers. She knew her sister would throw her with a base if she didn't move from where she was standing.

The morning when well, Yahiko had delivered all the flowers before lunch so he left to see Tsubame at her job.

And she was beginning to feel a bit hungry, after all she didn't have any breakfast only a drink of apple juice.

  


Misao are you hungry? Omasu asks her

  


Misao looks at her sister.

  


*How did she do that? always knowing what I'm thinking or what I'm feeling that its scary* she though

"Yes I'm. I'll get something from across the street and I'll eat it while I finish the flowers. Said Misao

  


"Ok I can work too while eating." Said Omasu

  


"Oh No! You won't! You are going to get that magazine over there and you going to sit down and eat, because I don't want Shiro to come in and see you standing eating I'll be the one he'll get angry at. Said Misao

  


"If you going to treat me like I'm weak because I'm having a baby, I'm going to hit you so hard that you'll remember the day you were born weasel". Said Omasu looking for something to throw at her sister.

  


"I'm going to get the food now Ok." Said Misao running away from her sister before she could hit her.

  


After lunch they started working on some Flower arrangement, but there was something that it was bothering Omasu

and Misao notices that her she wanted to say something, her mouth open but nothing came out.

  


"All right what it is? Do you feel sick again?" Misao asks her

  


"No. Is not that" said Omasu

  


"Then what it is? Tell me. Said Misao 

  


"Shiro, reserve a table, for dinner tonight" said Omasu

  


*Sigh* tell me why was so hard to say that? Said Misao

  


"Well we want you to come with us." Said Omasu and she continue to talk again "And beside two Shinomoris are too much for one woman." *giggles*

  


"Shiro's brother is coming?" Misao asks her

  


"Not his brother, his cousin Aoshi, he arrive yesterday from Spain" said Omasu

The images of him fill all her mind. He was tall, he had blue eyes, black-jet hair and the most delicious mouth and his body would make any women crazy. She knew how would she feel if his mouth would capture her. Even after a year she still remembers his kiss.

  


*Flashback* 

  


She met him at her sister wedding last year, he was Shiro's best man and she was Omasu's bridesmaid, she had noticed him every second. She felt the light touch of his fingers around her waist. She felt the pressure of his body again hers, when they took the family pictures.

Dancing with him was a nightmare, to feel the warm of his body, made her blood flow even faster, and when she felt the Sexual chemistry between them her hearth skip a bit. Maybe that was the reason she decided to go outside with him, after her sister and Shiro depart to their honeymoon.

They got close to each other, Aoshi kiss her cheek with feather kisses and moved slowly to her mouth, with an impulse, she captures his mouth with hers. The kiss turns to a full-blow kiss, taking and giving, his tongue exploring her mouth, nobody ever kiss her like that before, it was like he was able to touch the deepest part of her soul and she felt alive.

Who broke the kiss? She didn't remember, but all she could remember were his eyes, looking at her with desire.

She felt angry and she slaps him hard. She walks away knowing that he wasn't going to stop her.

When she was inside she felt even angrier, not at him but at her self, she had lost self control, and she had been

weak for letting him kiss her the way he did.

  


*End of Flashback* 

  


*So Aoshi is in town and they want me to go to dinner with them*. She though

"NO!" She blurts out without thinking about it.

  


"NO? Why because you can't? Or because you don't want to?" Omasu asks her. But to Misao her sister voice sounded suspicious, and she wonders if she knew about her and Aoshi.

  


"Pick one" Said Misao and she was surprise how calm her voice sounded.

Omasu *Sigh*

  


"All right Misao, are you going to tell me or do I have to beat you up to find out?" she said and getting irritated.

  


"Neither, I just don't accept the invitation, that all" said Misao

  


"I don't think so, is, has been a year since you met Aoshi and "mmm" What did he do? Did he kiss you? Because if he did kiss you, I have to congratulate him, for breaking your defenses. Said Omasu

  


*What? What defenses? First she is angry because I don't want to go to dinner and now she making fun of me*. She thought "He didn't do anything. I just think his your family not my" said Misao

  


"All right, his not your family, but you are my family, So you can't say no. Siad Omasu

  


"Ah! You got me there" said Misao *sigh*

  


"Great we'll pick you up at 6:40 and will drive you home after dinner" said Omasu

  


"No! If I'm going, I'll take my own car" said Misao looking at her sister. *Please don't ask me why* she thought

Misao knew how easy would be for Aoshi to volunteer to take her home after dinner, and that was the reason she wanted to take her own car.

  


"Ok, then is a date. Said Omasu with a victory smile across her face and she went back to work.

  


" Now that you have said what you wanted to say, let me go back to work if you want to finish early"said Misao

  
  


I hope you like it is my first fic.

Next: Chap two Dinner for four


	2. Dinner for 4

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me.

" " Character is talking

* * Characters thought

  


Chapter 2: Dinner for 4

  


It was close to seven, when Misao arrives at the restaurant. She gave her keys to the valet and she walks inside. For the fifth time, she as her self if she was doing the right thing by coming to dinner, but now was a little late to turn back. 

  


"How can I help you?" The hostesses ask her

  


"I have a reservation" said Misao 

  


"Under what name is the reservation made? Said the hostess.

  


"Is under Shinomori" said Misao

  


"Here it is, please follow me" said the hosts

  


Misao follows the hostess to the table, but her mind was playing tricks on her, she begins to wonder if last year had any effect on Aoshi. She wonders if he had a lover? Or would he be in two relations at once.?

  


*Baka, men like Aoshi Shinomori are never without a woman* she thought

Suddenly she remembers that Shiro said that Aoshi travel a lot on business and that his never in one place for long.

*Grrr! He probably has one women in each city, no wonder he can't stay in one place for long* she thought*. What do I care is none of my business.*

  


She notices the surrounding she was in, the restaurant had class and was elegant, the flowers on the table were fresh and not silk, even the carpet was elegant.

  


"Mr. Shinomori" said the hosts with so much respect.

  


Misao already had a smile on her lips and a thank you for Shiro for invading her to dinner. But she froze when she saw that it was Aoshi waiting at the table and not Shiro.

  


"Misao" he said and moves close to her, and he kiss her on the cheek, the kiss was only for a second but was enough for Misao to stop breathing.

  


"How dare you?" she said without thinking.

He lifts an eyebrow and she saw a mischievous look in his eyes.

  


"Did you really believe everything would be so normal?" Aoshi asks her. Misao knew what he was referring too, but she didn't answer back. At the moment all her feelings were set at the men she could touch by only stretching her arm.

Misao felt weak, if it wasn't because she was sitting, she probably would lose her balance.

  


*I don't think is fair for a man to posses such auras and magnetism over a women* she though, while trying to control her emotions. Just looking at him she could remember how she felt when his lips capture her, it was like he was trying to claim her.

  


*In the name of God, calm down don't let him see, how much his nearness affects you* her though.

  


Misao felt like she was in the danger zone and on top of that it seems that Aoshi had the control over the situation.

To calm her self down, she orders a glass of white wine, she could help but to look at Aoshi, he had a seductive smile in his face, which made her even more nervous, but fortunately her sister and Shiro arrive shortly. They greet each other with kisses and hugs. Misao felt better knowing that she wasn't alone anymore with Aoshi. She took a deep breath and started talking with her sister, while Aoshi did the same thing with Shiro.

  


"What would you like to drink?" said the waiter

  


"I'll have white wine" said Shiro

  


"And I'll have green Te" said Omasu

  


"Wise decision Sis" said Misao

  


"What do you mean?" Omasu asks her 

  


"Well you are pregnant, which means that you can't drink any alcohol." Said Misao

  


"Oh! I forget about the baby" said Omasu and smiles at her husband.

" Don't you want anything to drink Misao?" Shiro asks her, but before she could answer the waiter set her drink on the table.

  


"Wine? Are you sure that's a wise decision Misao? Her sister asks her.

  


"Is only a glass Omasu, remember I have to work tomorrow" said Misao

  


A couple minutes later the waiter brought their drinks.

  


"Are you ready to order" he ask them.

  


"Yes we are" said Shiro

  


The chef of the restaurant was one the best in the country and the menu was exquisite, so it didn't take too long to decide what they wanted to eat. The waiter took their order and left after taking the menus from them.

Misao set straight in her chair and she looks at Aoshi, to her surprise he was also looking at her.

  


"Did you came to New York for business?" she asks him. *what better way to control the conversation by stating it first* she though

"Yes" he said trying to read her expression "and I'm going to L.A. and Seattle as well"

  


"Interesting, I suppose they're important business, that deserve your personal attention?" she said

  


*How would you react if you knew you are one of those businesses? * Aoshi thoughts. "Yes Shiro couldn't act on my behalf this time, so I didn't have any other alternative, but to attend them personally". He said

  


Their conversation was interrupted, when the waiter came back with their dinners. Misao order a plate of steam vegetables since it was late, she didn't want any nightmares later and it really didn't matter because she couldn't taste the flavor anyway, since all she could think was about the man setting across from her.

  


"Tell me something about the technique to work with flowers Misao." Said Aoshi

  


"Are you really interested?" Misao asks him

  


"I'm interested" he said

  


"Alright let see, ( sigh)The technique is simple, all you have to know is how to combine the flowers, the colors and one must know what flowers are right for each occasion" (she took a drink of wine) "but also one must need to know where to buy the flowers, specially the exotic flowers or those out of seasons, then transport them by plane as soon as possible

Unfortunate doing this is expensive, and it doesn't help when the client wants the best for less." Said Misao looking at Aoshi.

  


"I'm sure you know how to deal with that king of people" said Aoshi 

  


"Don't let their angelic faces fool you Aoshi, when it comes to business the two of them have verbal abilities beyond ours

Imagination, specially my wife."Said Shiro kissing Omasu.

  


"Is that so?" Said Aoshi

  


"I suppose is true, but Misao is a lot tougher when it comes to business, that's why she deals with costumers and with the providers. Ne? Misao" said Omasu looking at her sister. 

  


"Aa" said Misao,

  


It was 8:30 p.m. when the waiter took their plates, "would you like anything else perhaps dessert or coffee" he asks them

  


"I only want another glass of wine please" said Misao

  


"Only Te" said Omasu

  


"I'll have more wine also"said Shiro "what about you Aoshi would you like a glass of wine?"

  


"Come on Shiro you know a don't tolerate alcohol, but I'll have Green Te please" he said

  


Minutes later the waiter brought their drinks. And when the waiter was gone Misao looks at Aoshi, trying not to show any interest in him. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a light blue shirt, two buttons of his shirt were undone, which reveal his creamy, Ivory skin of his chest. Misao couldn't control her self and she began imagining his body under his dark suit.

  


*What's wrong with me? * she though

Her breading was an even and she was aware of it, but she wonders if Aoshi had notice it too.

*maybe more wine would help me relax* she drank half of her glass of wine.

*I don't think the wine is helping, I feel the same way a mouse feel in front of the cat.*(sigh) she though closing her eyes.

When she finally open her eyes her sight when straight to Aoshis hand. She wonders how his hand would cares a woman body. She really couldn't blame the wine for those though, since she only had one glass and half of the other one.

  


"Misao do you have to get up early tomorrow?" Shiro asks her

  


"Yes I have be at the flower market at 4:00 a.m."she said 

  


"Every day?" Aoshi asks her

  


"Five to six days a week" she said

  


"Then we should get going is already nine thirty" said Aoshi

  


Shiro paid their check, Misao, Omasu and Aoshi were waiting for him outside.

  


"We'll take you to your car Misao"said Shiro

Shiro and Omasu walk toward Misaos car, behind them walk Misao and Aoshi. Aoshis nearness, cause Misao to lose her balance, and when she was about to fall, Aoshi caught her in his embrace.

  


"Maybe I should drive Misao?" said Aoshi

  


"What are you talking about, I only had a glass of wine." She said pulling away from his arms

  


"You had two glasses of wine Misao not one." He said and gave her a smile. 

  


"Are you guys coming?" Omasu asks them

  


"We drive you to your apartment Aoshi" said Shiro

  


"Thank you but Misao offer her self to drive me back to my place" he said and walk toward Omasu

  


*Liar* Misao though

  


"That's right! your apartment is in the same direction as Aoshis, Misao"said Omasu with a mischievous smile

  


Misao beg in silence to God for Shiro to say something.

  


"Alright then I'll call you tomorrow Aoshi" said Shiro 

  


*That's not what I wanted to hear from you Shiro, aaah! God must not like me at all* she though

  


"Aa" he said and kisses Omasu good-night

  


"I'll see you tomorrow Misao" said Omasu

  


"Goodnight " said Misao

  


"Should we go Misao or should I invite you somewhere else? Said Aoshi with a seductive smile.

  


"It sound tempting but I have to decline, remembers I have to get up at three" said Misao and got in her car.

  


Fifteen minutes later they arrive at Aoshis place. 

  


"Goodnight" she said

  


Aoshi capture Misaos lips with a kiss that end up seducing her and leaving her anxiously for more.

He whispers goodnight before getting out of the car. 

  


"Kuso! What does he think is playing at? Said Misao

  


She arrives a home in less the ten minutes. She was angry at Aoshi he use the element of surprise and he had won.

"What do I care? Probably I'll never see him again" she said

But still, she angry because he caught her off guard and he made her feel fragile and she was more angry because she was too susceptible when it came to him.

She wanted to slap him, but she couldn't, since she wasn't able to move after he had kiss her.

  


Ten o'clock wasn't that late to arrive at home, but she only had five hours to sleep, she took her shoes off and she walks around her apartment, she couldn't go to sleep she was way too emotional to fall sleep.

While taking her close off to go to bed she could still feel Aoshis arms around her when he caught her, and even when she brushes her teeth twice she was sure she could still taste him. His image was so strong that she could swear that he Was with her, when she was getting into bed.

She remembers over and over again the night and the kiss he gave her. One kiss that woke her imagination in away that she didn't expected.

  


"Great I'll have nightmares, that is if I could fall sleep first" she shouted.

  
  
  


Thanks for you reviews, I hope you like this chapter

review please. And I hope is not to long. ^_^ 

  


Chapter 3 Dinner again? 


	3. Invitation to Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin 

" " Characters talking 

** Character though

  


Chapter 3: Invitation to Dinner.

  


Shinomori Aoshi drank the last of his Te, then he put on his jacket, he took his wallet and his cellular phone and he went out to the elevator. Outside in the street there was a splendid sun, the weather was warm and the wind fell good when it hit his face.

Aoshi only had one hour before his meeting with Shiro. *one hour is enough to achieve my goal* Aoshi though while crossing the street and heading toward his destination. When he arrives at the Flower Shop, he pushes the door open to get in, the first person he saw was Omasu, then he looks around and he founds Misao, making a flower arrangement, with different flowers.

  


"Aoshi what a wonderful surprise" said Omasu and kissed him in the cheek 

  


"I come to say Hello, and to do business" he said

  


"Then how about we finish business first" said Omasu

  


But before he could say anything else, the phone ring. Omasu looks at Aoshi and then the phone.

  


"Go ahead and answer the phone, Misao can help me." He said and gave her a light smile.

  


"Alright" she said.

  


*Could I really help him? * Misao asks her self.

  


The moment he walks through that door, her body stop responding to her commands, her knees felt weak and that wasn't all she couldn't sleep at all last night, his image stayed with her all night. He looks incredible, like always, he was able to break through her defenses. She could say good-bye to any hope of Omasu helping him.

  


"Do you have any idea of what you looking for?" Misao asks him

  


He sees her hands were shaking and he smiles. Misao Makamachi intrigues him, there was more to her then just her pretty face, she had a strong character, and he like the way she felt in his arms, also she was mysterious, like she was hiding something.

  


During the past year, after his cousin wedding, he was not able to get her out of his mind. Her perfume, her soft skin her blue eyes, were always with him, and the way she reacted to his kiss it fascinated him, she was able to destroy everything he ever felt for other women.

  


*Other woman's* he though feeling guilty, he remember the many times he try to fill the emptiness he felt, and this was the first time he decides to mix business with pleasure or maybe was the other way around?

But the true was he wanted to make sure, that the emotions and memories were real, and he wanted to find out how to deal with his feelings and if she felt the same as him.

  


"Roses" he said

  


"What color do you have on mind?" Misao asks him

"Red" he said. Misao open the fridge where the roses were and brought back the jar with the red roses.

  


"May I ask you, Why red and not yellow, or even pink?" she said 

  


"Red, because it known to be the color, of passion, desire, and love" he said and he looks at her mischievously.

  


*I shouldn't have asked. * she though, "Mmm" she clears her throat"" How many do you want to buy? A dozen cost about... she didn't get to finish

  


"Give me, two dozens" -he said "and the price doesn't matter" 

  


"Do you want us to deliver for you?" she said

  


"No, I'll do it my self" he said

  


*And the price doesn't matter, Jeez! , She must be an expensive lover? . His rather fast, his only been here for two days* she though, with anger.

  


"The cards are over there, maybe you want to write something while I finish the roses" she said with a cold stare.

*Why? Do I care if none of my business? *

  


Minutes later the roses were ready, Misao inserted the card and she gave the roses to Aoshi and she charges him for them.

Aoshi took a few second to admired the roses and then he gave then back to Misao.

  


"For you " he said 

  


"Excuse me?" she said 

  


"The roses are for you, I suggest you read the card" he said

  


She open the card and she read it. "Would you join me for dinner tonight?."

  


"I'll pick you up at seven" he said

  


"You don't know where I live" she said *what I'm saying, there no way I'm going out with him* she though

  


"Shiro would give me your address " he said

  


"No" she said

  


He raised an eyebrow. "He won't give me your address?" he asks

  


"No, does not what I mean. I can't accept you invitation" she said

  


"I promise I won't bite you Misao" he said with humor in his voice

  


"Thank you, but I can't" she said and she tries to give back the roses

  


"You can't or you don't want to?" he said with a mischievous smile

  


Omasu? Where was her sister when she needed her the most? *Aah! I can believe she still talking on the phone?* she though.

  


I'll pick you up at seven Misao" said Aoshi with determination and he turns around and began walking, and not paying any attention to Misao negative answers.

  


When he was out of her sight, she began cursing the male population. 'Why are men so stubborn?" she said

  


"Oh God! What did he do?"Omasu asks her

  


"He invited me to dinner" she said

  


"And that's a crime?" said Omasu

  


Misao took the roses and threw then on top of the table.

  


"I'm not going" she said

  


"Of course not" said Omasu

  


"How dare he? He comes here to buy two dozens of roses, and then gave them back to me!" she was angry

  


"Yes, what a bad taste he has" said Omasu trying not to laugh.

  


Their conversation was cut short, when a client came into the store, later Misao work in silence for the rest of the day

It was late and Omasu was about to leave, when Misao asks her if she knew where to find Aoshi.

  


"Misao. It's been two years since you stop dating, don't you think is about time that you start to live again?" She asks her.

  


"Are you saying I don't have a life?" She said

  


"Why are you so afraid?, Tell me are you afraid of you or Aoshi?" Omasu said and she walks toward the door, then she turns around and she said. "Think about it Misao"

  


Misao open her mouth, but nothing came out, she realizes her sister made a point about been afraid.

  


Later after closing the Flower shop, Misao tries to reach Aoshi on his cellular phone, but she didn't get any answer, she though about leaving a message, but she didn't think was appropriate, after all she had manners.

  


Misao got home at 5:45 p.m., she only had about an hour to get ready. She changes her mind about going out with Aoshi about a hundred times, and not able to find him, at his office or at his apartment, she really didn't have any choice but to go to dinner with him.

  


"Oh God I really don't want to go" she shouted out loud, but she remembers what her sister said, about been afraid.

"Don't be silly why would I be afraid? Of him? After all his just a man, I know how to be around one" she said and got in the shower.

  


While she was taking a shower, she kept thinking about the word, *Afraid*, maybe she was afraid of him. After all she had been on a date for the past two years. *It's been to long* she thought . *Do I even know how to act in front of man? Sure I know I deal with them every morning at the flower market.* and with that though she got out of the shower.

  


It was about 6:45 p.m. when she got out of her apartment, she took her purse and her keys, she walks to the elevator, feeling, maybe a little bit afraid, anxious even. "I have nothing to loss" she said when the elevator close.

  


Downstairs he was waiting for her, he was the image of the perfect male, he had a smile that only does sure of them self have. She tries to ignore him, but it didn't work all he had to do was give her a seductive smile, and she could feel a nod in her stomach, and she feels her knees giving up, she tries to gain control, but it was to late Aoshi could see the effect he had in her and he fell satisfaction.

  
  


"Misao" he said and walks toward her and kiss her in the cheek, and he felt how her body responds to him, and he wonders how would if he kisses her in the lips.

  


"Would take my card" said Misao

  


"Mm! , No I have rented one, since I'm going to need it to move around for the next two or three days" he said and he open the door for Misao so she could get in, for a second he though she was going to refuse.

  


"Alright then" said Misao *why is my hearth beating so fast and my blood feel hot. This is crazy*.

  


When they arrive to the restaurant, Misao wasn't sure she could eat anything. He had so much power over her that she was able to loss her appetite.

  


*Get a grip* she though *this is not the first time you have dinner with him, but then again I was not alone with him Omasu and Shiro were with us.* her though were interrupted when Aoshi touches her hand.

  


"Misao?" he said

  


"Yes"-she said- did you say something?

  


"No, just wondering . . . he looks at her with so much desire, that made her feel uneasy, then he smiles. "Tell me, why did you become a florist?"

  


She took a drink of wine, and she set the glass in the table. *alright, flowers I think I can manage to talk about them* he though. " I supposed, because what may the flowers could represent, the color and the aroma, and because one is able to create, something that could mean forgiveness or happiness or even to express sympathy for those that have lost someone special."

  


Aoshi could saw how her expression change, and how her blue-eyes became even more deep. *that she knows how wonderful she is, and how much attract me.* Aoshis thought.

  


The waiter brought their dinner and they began eating. "I believe is your turn." She said 

  


"Let see, I was born in Japan, I have a master in business" he said

  


"Appropriated for you" Said Misao

  


"Why do you say that?" he asks her

  


"You don't look like a person that would let any business opportunity, slid away, and I'm pretty surely that you also tough when it comes to business."She looks at him straight at his eyes.

  


"That's a great deduction" he said giving her a smile

  


"Do you still have family in Japan?" She asks him

  


"Yes, parents and brother and sister, and a few nieces and nephews" 

  


*I wonder if he has any relation with them?* she though

  


"Every month, we get together, my brother's family and my sisters too, it gets a little crazy"

  


"But it funs?" she asks him

  


"Yes it is" he said *I wonder if you take your girlfriends with you? * she though

  


"Not very often, Misao" he said

  


Misao tries not act surprise, but she couldn't hide her reaction. 

  


"What, do you read mind now?

  


"I have many abilities." He said

  


"I notice"she said

  


After that everything was going great, they eat dessert and they were ready to have more wine, when Misaos sight was caught by image standing at the entrance of the restaurant. She knew to well that posture and that laugh. Her hearths started to beet faster, she could feel the color of her face changing.

  


"Misao something wrong?. Aoshi asks her

  


But she couldn't answer, she couldn't even move, she felt a nod in her stomach, and Aoshi could see Misaos face she look pale and her breathing was uneven. He wanted to know who was responsible, for making her look that way. He turns around only to find a man walking toward their table.

  


"He's, he's my exboyfriend" she said

  


Aoshi notices how much feeling she put into that only word. ~Exboyfriend.

  


"It that a problem?" he asks her

  


How would he react if she said 'Yes?'. "There is no problem at all" she said. She didn't know what else to say, and she knew Aoshi could see how much she was shacking and scare of him.

  


"Hello Misao!, Is been a long time? He said

  


"Not long enough" she said, keeping her head high and looking straight at him.

  


"Aren't you going to introduce me to....your friend?"

  


"Aoshi Shinomori" Aoshis voice sound it danger, even lethal.

  


Misao could see something danger in Bryan eyes, like he was warning her, and she felt even more afraid of him.

  


"Everything stays in the family. Right a sweetheart?" Said Bryan and kiss her in the cheek.

  


"The hosts is waiting for you" said Aoshi

  


"Of course"- he said- "take care Misao" and with that he follows the hosts..

  


Misao didn't know she was holding her breath, all the bad memories, that she was trying to forget so hard came back in a second, all the tears and the hate she ever felt for him were reawaken, and she felt sick.

  


"We could leave, if you want Misao?" said Aoshi with concern in his voice, he wonders what had happen between them, that made Misao so afraid of him.

  


"No! I'm fine" she said 

  


*No, you're not.* he was about to call the waiter when Misao asks him not to.

  


"His making you feel . . . He didn't get to finish

  


"If we leave now he'll be the winner" she said

  


"It doesn't matter." He said

  


Aoshi paid the check and both walk outside the restaurant, Misao could feel Bryan's eyes on her. Once out side Misao wanted to leave in a taxi, but Aoshi didn't think was a good idea. They got to Misaos apartment less then 15 minutes, from the restaurant to her apartment she didn't say anything, she only wanted to get home and go to bed.

  


"Is possible that he'll bother you?" He asks her. Aoshi wanted to ask her many things about him but he understood it wasn't the right moment to ask her anything.

  


"No." She said.

  


"I'll be in town, for a couple of days I'll call you tomorrow." He said 

  


"You don't need to Aoshi I'll be find." She said

  


"Yes." he said with a low tone in his voice. Hi hold her face with both hand and he moves close to her face, she knew he was going to kiss her. Aoshi kiss her on cheek and when he was going to let her go, she kisses him instead, she wanted him to erase the image of Bryan in her head, and Aoshi was the right person to make her forget about him, so she kisses him with passion, giving him everything she had inside, it was like she was set free from everything. At that moment Bryan didn't exist at all. Aoshi was surprise by her move but he didn't mind at all.

  


She said goodnight, and she got out the car as fast as she could, she didn't even want to see his face she was sure he was smiling. When she got inside her apartment she was shaking, she walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and drank half of it before she could sit down in the sofa.

  


*I can't believe I kiss him, is not like me to do something like that, I think I'm losing my mind.* she thought

  


The night was over, but her six sense, told her that it was for from over, and what had happen that night was only the beginning of something special. Misao was lost in her thoughs, that she didn't even hear the phone ring the first time or the second, she got up, but before she could answer, the answer machine went on. 

  


"Did you have fun with your new lover Sweetheart?" said a man voice and he hang up the phone.

  


Misao loss her balance and she end up sitting in the floor, "Bryan" she said, "it had to be him, it was his voice no mistake about it" she was in shock, she could feel her blood running fast through her veins, she was afraid of him.

  


"How, how? My phone is unlisted. How did he get my number? That he has my cellular too?. She was breathing fast. She felt like she was unable to get air in her lungs.

  


When she was more relax, she to think about the restriction order she had over him. 

  


"He can't come near me, if he does, he'll be disobeying that court order, he'll get in trouble." she said.

  


She got up the floor and walk to the bathroom, even when she knew about the court order, she didn't feel any better she felt more terrified of what he could do to her.

  


"Please, don't start calling again." She said

  


After she broke up with Bryan, she had only gone out with one man, and Bryan find out about it he started to call her to treating her, she only had one way to stop him, she had to call the police. But know she was afraid that maybe he had followed them to her apartment and now he was watching for every move he made.

  


"No! He's not that stupid, please God don't let him come near me, don't let him hurt me again." She said and went to bed.

  
  
  
  


Thank you for the reviews. 

Hope you like this chapter.

  


Next Chapter 4: The nightmare begins.

  
  
  



	4. The nightmare begins

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, so no lawsuits.

** Characters thoughts

" " Characters talking

  
  


Chapter 4: The nightmare begins.

  
  


The next day started like any other day, Omasu arrived little after nine thirty, and between her and Misao, made a few flower arrangements, and took care of few clients. It was going to be a typical day.

  


"So are you going to tell me, how did your date go last night with Aoshi?" Omasu asks her.

  


"Yes, it was fine"said Misao without looking at her sister, she was more focus on the arrangement she was about to finish.

  


"Just . . . fine?" said Omasu with humor in her voice.

  


"Do you want to know if there something more or is going to turn into a relationship? Then the answer is no." said Misao.

  


Omasu sighs in resignation, she knew her sister was too stubborn or maybe she was been careful about the whole situation. Then Misao gave her more information about her date.

  


"He said he would call me, but I don't know if I'm going to go out again with him." Said Misao

  


"Why not Misao" Omasu asks her

  


*Because that would only cause me problems, problems that wouldn't have any solution* Misao thought, then she spoke again "he going to staying for a short time in New York and then his going back to Japan or Seattle or whatever he comes from. There's no point to start something that won't have any future."

  


At this point Misao was been little bitter about the whole situation, but it wasn't about Aoshi, she was worry about Bryan, just thinking about him, her body felt numb and her mouth felt dry. She wanted to tell her sister about him, but she was worry about her sisters' pregnancy, and it was also too soon to know if Bryan would call her again, if he decide to made her life again a living hell, then she'll tell her sister about him.

  


Then a client came into the store, while Misao was taking care of him, her sister was having pain, she kept calling Misao but the pain was so horrible that she couldn't even speak loud enough for Misao to hear her. But it wasn't long before Misao finish with the client, then she saw her sister on the floor, breathing really fast and she kept both of her arms around her belly. Misao rush to her side asking her what was wrong. She was so worry that she didn't know what to do, Omasu told her to call Doris, to let her know she was taking to the hospital and to call Shiro on his cellular phone too. Misao close the flower shop and drive to the hospital.

  


Once in the hospital the Doctor told her that her sister was alright, and that everything was nothing but a false alarm, and all she needed was a little bit of rest and to stay of her feet for a couple of days or even a week to make sure nothing would go wrong. Misao felts relieve to know her sister was alright and she gave thanks to God.

  


She calls Shiro to give him the good news, then she went to get a coffee, the hot and sweet liquid made her relax. She made a few calls to find someone to help her while Omasu was recuperating. Then she walks to her sister room, when she saw her in the bed with both hand on top of her belly, she began to cry.

  


"Don't even think about it" said Omasu with a sweet smile "I'm fine and my baby is fine"

  


"But something could have happened" said Misao and gave her a hug.

  


"But it didn't, so what about the flower shop?" said Omasu changing the subject

  


"Is close and I put a sign on the door, and don't tell me to go back and leave you alone"said Misao with determination in her voice, "Im staying until they throw me out" *or at least until Shiro gets here*. She though.

  


"Then promise me that you wont work late tonight" said Omasu

  


Misao cross her finger behind her back. "Alright I promise I wont work late"

  


Later Omasu fall sleep, and Misao went out to the hall, minutes later a tall figure, came close to her and her heart stop for moment, both Shinomoris had the some physical, body and looks, both were very attractive.

  


"Misao" said Shiro

  


"She's fine, but what are you going to do?" said Misao

  


"I have taken a few days off to make sure she rest, other wise she won't listen to Doris" Said Shiro and he smile

  


"Omasu is sleep" said Misao and gave Shiro a hug.

  


Shiro walks to her room and Misao went to the flower shop to work for a while. When she calls again to the hospital her sister answer the phone and told her that she was going to get out the next day. Misao end up going home after ten thirty, after she was done with all the order for next day. She enter her apartment and she walk straight to her room to put on her pajamas and drank a cup a te, then she check her answer machine, were she had five messages, the first one was Okan she was inviting her to the movies on Sunday, the second one was her Doctor office letting her know about her appointment on Tuesday, the third was Shiro, and the fourth was like a punch to her stomach.

  


"Two straight nights' sweetheart? " said the voice

  


"Bryan" she said and she clutches her fist so hard that her whole hand turn white.

  


Then the fifth message. "Have you slept with him?" said the voice again. By the time the message was over she had stop breathing, all the bad memories came back to her mind, and she began to shake like a scare puppy.

But she was able to breathe again when the phone ring, she decides to answer believing, that it could be her brother-in-law, but to her surprise it wasn't Shiro calling.

  


"How nicely of you to answer my call sweetheart." Said Bryan.

  


Misao hangs the phone as fast as she could, and then she calls the phone company, she explains to the operator about the phone calls and about the judge orders, when all the paper work was done the operator gave her a new phone number. It was about midnight when she finally went to bed, she was able to sleep until the alarm went off.

  


She arrives at the Flower shop about 8:30a.m. with the ban full of flowers, after getting the flower in the fridge, she decides to call Shiro to give him, her new phone number. 

  


"Bryan?" Shiro asks with anger in is voice, but before he could say anything else Misao Interferes.

  


"Don't worry, I have taken care of everything, please don't tell anything to Omasu, Ok? Said Misao

  


"Do you want me to interfere?" Shiro asks her. Shiro had enough influence to take care of Bryan, after all he was also a Shinomori, with a lot of power and he new how too used if he ever needed.

  


"No, and Thank you but a can take care of him." Said Misao, "give Omasu a kiss for me and tell her I'll come to see her when I close the shop." 

  


"We are going straight to the house that we have at the beach, when she gets out of the hospital." Said Shiro

  


"That's a good idea. She needs to rest." Said Misao

  


"Misao"-said Shiro with a calm voice and worry tone"don't play the hero, if Bryan calls you again I want to know."

  


"Alright, I promise you I'll let you know, ok. Bye now" said Misao and blow a kiss before hanging up. Then she calls her sister at the hospital.

  


"I'm coming back on Monday to work" said Omasu

  


"We'll see" said Misao

  


"Don't even start, well I got to let you go the Doctor want to ask me a few questions before he let me go." said Omasu

  


"Take care and I'll see when you get back. Bye Sis." said Misao

  


"Bye weasel" said Omasu, 

  


"Weasel!!" who are you calling weasel you, you, aah! She hang up."said Misao and she put the phone down. She went back to get flowers to start working, when her new help arrives. Her name was Koaru, she was about the same high as Misao, she had back hair and blue eyes, and she had a warm smile. If she didn't know better, she could swear, that she could be her sister. It only took Koaru ten minutes to find her way around the shop, she was fast and she knew what she was doing.

  


"So your Yahiko's sister?" Misao asks her

  


"Yes, he was the one that told me that you may need help." said Koaru

  


"That's right at the moment I didn't know who else to call but Yahiko, since he told me, his sister needed a job"said Misao and gave Koaru a smile.

  


"I'm glad you did." said Koaru and went back for more flowers.

  


The morning went good. Between both of them were able to cut up with the order from yesterday. They decide to take a break, both girl started to talk about Yahiko and his bad manners and his good qualities, which Koaru made it clear that he had very few.

  


Then about 12:30 p.m. the phone ring, Misao got up to answer and Koaru went to help a client.

  


"Flower Shop, Good afternoon." said Misao

  


"Misao?"

  


She only needed to hear his voice to know who it was, her heart skip a bit and she answers as cold as she could.

  


"Hello, Aoshi" 

  


"I'm coming back to New York this evening, do you want to go out for dinner or a movie?" Aoshi asks her.

  


"I don't think that's a good idea." Said Misao

  


"Dinner or the movie?" Aoshi asks her

  


"Both, I mean, I can't, I have to close the shop and I don't know it I'm going to finish early." She said hoping he'll believe her.

  


"It doesn't matter. I'll stop by anyway." He said and hangs up before Misao could say anything else.

  


The evening when fast. After Koaru said good-bye, she began to write down, what she was going to need to get from the flower market the next day. She was ready to go home when the phone ring.

  


"So you think you're so smart, by changing the phone number?." said Bryan with a superior voice and anger.

  


Misao felt a sharp pain in her stomach and she let out air from her lungs before answering.

  


"You shouldn't be calling me. You know the judge order to stay away." She hangs up and walks to the door, but the phone rang again, but at the same moment she saw Aoshi coming through the door. *NO* she though and wishing to be invisible.

  


"Are you going to answer?" said Aoshi

  


*Bryan and Aoshi this is too much* she though and without saying anything she walks to the phone and answer.

  


"You sound nervous sweethearts, I believe my phone calls are beginning to cause effect on you? said Bryan.

  


"You're only wasting your time and wasting my as well." she said and hangs up.

  


"It something wrong Misao". Aoshi asks her

  


Aoshi couldn't even imagine what he was getting into, Misao took a deep breath and she turns to look at him. But he could see all the tension in her and the pain in her eyes.

  


"What are you doing here?" Misao asks him

  


"Not even a ~Hello~ how are you? He said not moving from where he was standing.

  


"I was closing up"said Misao, mean while Aoshi look around him before looking at Misao again.

  


"What can I do to help you?" said Aoshi

  


"You can leave" said Misao as calm as she could.

  


"I don't think that's an option" he said, and walks toward her.

  


The phone rang again and Misao decides not answers.

  


"Do you want me to answer?" Aoshi asks her and he saw how she began to turn pail. *Is Bryan* he though, she didn't need to say anything the shadow in her face was enough to know. Aoshi knew about Bryan, from his cousin Shiro.

  


"If you answer, you only going to make things worse" said Misao 

  


"How much worse?" Aoshi asks her

  


*you have no idea* she though, but she couldn't answer him.

  


"Get your purse, we're leaving" said Aoshi

  


"You should leave" she said *don't you see, I don't want to talk to you right now. * she though

  


"I'll leave, when you leave." He said with determination.

  


"Fine" she said. She took her purse and the money and she follow him and she close the door once they were outside.

  


"Goodnight" she said and she walks toward her car.

  


"I though we were going to get a pizza" he said

  


"You can go by your self. Beside I had a long day and I'm tired and tomorrow I have two weddings to get ready for.

  


"But you have to eat something" said Aoshi

  


"I'll eat when I get home" she said *and alone* she though

  


"Then you wouldn't mind taking me to my apartment. I took a taxi from the airport." said Aoshi looking straight at Misao. "Why are you so afraid to be alone with me Misao?" he asks her. "I promise I wont touch you, not even a single hair."

  


*why can I breathe?" she asks her self. "Is not my hair that Im worry about" she said with a mischievous smile.

  


He let scape a soft laugh and he insisted again.

  


"Pizza, Misao, that's all, we both need to eat, so why can't we eat together?" he said

  


Misao looks straight at him. "Pizza?" and that's all?" she asks him

  


"I swear" he said.

  


Without think about it twice she told him to get in.

  


"Dominos is close by? She said 

  


In order to get to Dominos, they had to cross a not so popular street. At midnight the prostitutes, and drug dealers and all kind of persons would come out to do their business. And if made a false move it could cost your life.

When they arrive Aoshi made a comment.

  


"I guess you want to show me that other face of the city."

  


"This is a well-known street, Omasu and I come here to eat last week." said Misao

  


"With Shiros knowledge?" he asks her

  


"I supposed Omasu told him." she said.

  


"Do you think he told him before or after.?." he said "Im pretty sure she told him after"

  


"You're a snob" she said

  


"No Im not, I just don't think I would like for my wife to come to a place like this, where it could cost her life." He said

  


"There is no problem, if you keep walking." said Misao and gave him a annoying smile. "But if you stop walking, someone would ask how much you charge." "So do still want Pizza?"

  


As soon they got inside the restaurant, Misao was greeted by a Italian.

  


"Misao! Come' sta? (How are you?) He was very attractive. "Bella" (pretty) twice in the same week, if I didn't know you were here for the pizza, I could swear you came to see me" he said. Misao let out a soft laugh.

  


"Tony" she said and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheeks.

  


"But I guess I'm wrong, since you brought company" he made a small pause to look at Aoshi. "If you want my consent, you have it".

  


Aoshi could see Misaos cheek turning pink while she introduces them to each other.

  


"Aoshi Shinomori, this is Tony Soprano." She said. And both men shake hands.

  


"Bella, Misao and I, we are old friends,"said Tony, "just friend" he pointed out. "Come and sit wherever you like the most, I have to go back to the kitchen and make the Pizzas, but don't forget to say Good-bye Bella (pretty) Misao.

  


"Thank you Tony" said Misao.

  


Aoshi took the menu from the waiter. "Which one that you recommend.? He asks her.

  


"Try the Supreme, is really good" she said

  


"Alright, we take the Supreme" he told to the waiter.

  


"And to drink?" the waiter asks

  


"Te" both answers at the same time. 

  


"It that all?" the waiter asks

  


"Yes, Thank you" said Misao, the waiter nods and when back to the kitchen.

  


"So how was your trip to Seattle?" she asks him

  


"It turn out better than I expected." He said "but I still have to go to L.A. and Las Vegas, next week.

  


"Are you coming back to New York?" she said.

  


"Yes, for a day or two, then I'm going back home." He said

  


"Japan?" Misao asks him.

  


"Yes, Japan?" he said not looking at her.

  


For a moment, Misao was lost in her on thoughts, she felt sad, knowing that he was going back home made her hearth ache. What was wrong with her she knew that Aoshi didn't have any place in her life or her in his, both live in different continents, besides all she felt for him desire and it wasn't enough to start a relation. *I only want him nothing more* she though. But maybe she was lying to her self, she wanted to know more about him, what he like, if he was always so attractive. *attractive* she though. Then her thoughts were interrupted by Aoshi.

  


"Misao, the pizza is going to get cold if you don't start eating." he said

  


"It won't hurt, it too hot to take a bite anyway." She said and she smiles at him.

  


"Now who's the snob?" he said.

  


Misao couldn't answer because her mouth was full of pizza. When she finally was able to swallow her food, she asks Aoshi if he like it. 

  


"Is good" he said

  


"I glad you like it" she said. Minutes later Tony came out of the kitchen.

  


"Is the pizza any good?" Tony's ask them.

  


"Like always" said Misao.

  


"And just for that complement, dinner is on me Bella" he said 

  


"Thank you" said Aoshi.

  


"Would you like some more Te?" 

  


"Yes" both said.

  


"I'll get your waiter and I'll see you before you go home." Said Tony

  


Misao saw Tony disappears into the kitchen, and she turns to see Aoshi.

  


"Do you come often here?" he asks her

  


"Yes," she said and she looks at his hands. She like his hands, she could still remember how soft and strong they felt when he held her close to him, at the dance and when he had kisses her. His touch was soft and gentle.

  


"Come-on I'll take you to your apartment" she said and got up from where she was sitting. Misao when to say goo-bye to Tony, while Aoshi was waiting for her by the door. But was going to come out of Tony's mouth, Misao didn't expect.

  


"Aoshi,"he had a serious look in his face. "Take good care of her"

  


"Always" said Aoshi. Misaos face was red like an apple.

  


"Lets go before I make you take a Taxi." She said and walks right in from of them. 

  


Both got in the car and she drives straight to his apartment, five minutes later Aoshi spoke again.

  


"Misao?" he said

  


"What?" she said

  


"What I told Tony is true, if you let me I'll always take care of you" he said

  


"Thank you, but I can take care of my self" she said 

  


Aoshi felt angry, that wasn't the answer he wanted to hear, but he couldn't blame her, if she didn't trust him, she trusts someone once and he hurt her, to the point to be afraid to love or to want or to desire to be with someone, but he was determinate to show her how different he was from Bryan.

  


"Did you find someone tolp you at the shop?" he asks, changing the subject.

  


"Yes, I have. She's very good." She said.

  


"What are you going to do about Bryan?" he said

  


"I can take care of him" she said

  


"And if you can't" Aoshi said

  


"The police or the judge would do it for me" she said, stopping in from of his apartment. He took a card from his pocket and wrote his phone number on it.

  


"Here, this is my office number and my cellular phone, call me at anytime if you need anything." He said, and kisses her.

The kiss was soft, and full with the passion, that left Misao wanting more. He got out the car and he waited until Misao drives away. He wave good-bye, and he went inside of the building, where his apartment was.

  
  
  
  
  


I hope you like it and sorry if I have bad grammar.

Thank you for your reviews.

  


Chapter 5: more time together.

  



	5. More time together

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

** Characters Thoughts

"" Characters Talking. 

  


Chapter 5: More time together.

  


It was Monday, and it looks like it was going to be another typical day for Misao. *I wish I was in bed, and not a single person can blame me for it.* she though. Well she was right, she had two weddings the day before, and even with Koarus help, was a little too much for what she had bargain for. Then Koaru arrives.

  


"Good morning Koaru" said Misao 

  


"Good morning Misao" said Koaru.

  


"I'm sorry you had to work in a Sunday, but I really need your help, with the two weddings and all" she said to Koaru.

  


"You don't have to apologize. I was glad to help." said Koaru.

  


Both went to work, Misao took care of the clients and talk to her providers on the phone, while Kaoru made flower arrangements all morning. By the time both had finish, morning was gone and noon had arrived. Misao was hungry and she wanted to go to lunch, but before she could walk outside of her office the phone rang again, this times was not her providers, but her sister and Misao was happy to hear from her. After talking for a while, Misao had the opportunity to mention to her sister, about the possibility of keeping Koaru permanently, her sister agrees with her, after all she didn't know if Shiro would let her go back to work, so soon. After ten minutes talking to her sister, she was more hungry the before, so she invited Koaru to lunch.

  


"Koaru, where did you learn to work with flowers.?" Misao asks her.

  


"I was the assistant of a decorator. He taught how to work with flowers, furniture, and other materials." Said Koaru.

  


"Why did you quit?" Misoa asks her

  


"Well I had to work late hours sometimes, and I needed a job from nine to five, (she stops for a moment and took a deep breath.) See, my brother Yahiko was doing badly at school, because I was never home to check on him, to make sure he was doing ok. I got involve with what I was doing, that I forgot to take care of Yahiko like I was supposed to do. And also because I got involve with my boss."Said Koaru blushing.

  


"You did,? Do still involve with him?" Misao asks her.

  


"Yes, I'm still involve him." said Koaru blushing even more.

  


"So, was his name, are you going to tell me?." Misao asks

  


"Kenshin Himura" said Koaru.

  


"Eeeh! Kenshin Himura? Isn't he one of the top ten decorators in New York? Said Misao. 

  


"Yes he is" said Kaoru

  


"You know I didn't think he like girls" said Misao

  


"I don't blame you, even his best friend believe he was 'mmm' you know" said Koaru "what about you, dating anyone?

  


"No, I haven't date anyone since two years." said Misao, looking at Koaru. 

  


"Why it that Misao?" Koaru asks her.

  


"Well, I dated someone two years ago, at the beginning he was kind, sweet, in others words he was perfected, then after a year, we were engaged. Six months later he decides to show his true personality. He became obsessive not to mention possessive too. I couldn't even go out with my sister without telling him where I was. At the beginning I though it was me, or something I have done, but it got much worse, then one night I decide to talk to him, I ask him if he wanted to break our engagement all he had to do was to tell me, when I was finish I wanted an answer from him, but all I got was a cold stare, and something more. Before I knew it, he took me by the arm with one hand and with the other one, he hit me in the face, but it wasn't enough for him. Once in the floor he kicks me in my stomach, I remember asking him to stop, not to hurt me, but he didn't, then he pick me up by both arms and he said to me "you're my and your not breaking up with me" and he let go. I was afraid, but I guess I was not afraid enough, because I took my ring and I threw it right at his face. Then he punches me in my stomach with all his strength, and by the second hit I was unconscious. My sister Omasu and her boyfriend arrived just in time to stop him. Shiro calls the police and he was arrested. I end up in the hospital for one week, he got out of jail the next day after he was arrested. But Thanks to Shiro lawyers he got a restriction order. That's why I stop dating, because I can't trust a man, and because I'm afraid that the next guy to come along, he would be just like Bryan.(Sigh)." Said Misao.

  


"I'm sorry Misao for asking" said Koaru

  


"Don't worry about it," said Misao *I think I said too much* 

  


"Sorry to say this, but it was better that it happen before and not after you were married" said Koaru "and besides you what they say "When Love Hurts it Never Works."

  


"You know that what my sister said to me too" said Misao and gave Koaru a big smile.

  


"Misao, not everyone is like Bryan. Yes you had a bad experience, but you know my mother always said to me, that in order to find my prince I may have to kiss a lot frogs, so don't close your heart just yet, because you never know when you'll find your prince, so keep that in mind, O.K." said Koaru.

  


"It's easy to say, then done." said Misao 

  


"Perhaps, that's why one must take one step at the time." said Koaru and Misao only nodded in return. 

  


Once they were done eating, they went back to the Shop, but Koaru kept thinking about Misao, how can someone hurt the one they say they love, someone like Misao, she was only 21 years old and already lost her trust in men, and she probably don't believe in love anymore.

  


"O.k Koaru, you take care of the clients and the phone this time and I'll work with flowers." said Misao 

  


"Wait a minute, I don't know how to deal with people" said Koaru

  


"You deal with Yahiko every day, and I believe his hand full." said Misao "tell you what, since there is no clients and the phone is not ringing you can help me with the order we have."

  


"Sounds good to me" said Koaru "who's going to deliver the flowers?"

  


"Yahiko, he gets out of school in one hour" said Misao

  


"But we have order to deliver tomorrow morning, who's going to do it?" Koaru asks her

  


"I'm, and you'll stay here in the Shop" said Misao "I sure you can handle it" 

  


"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Koaru ask her.

  


"Yes, I'm sure, besides tomorrow is easy." said Misao, and with that both went to work on the orders they had, few clients come in to the Shop, and Yahiko deliver all the flowers thirty minutes before closing, so he had enough time to talk to Tsubame, who was working at the café.

  


"Koaru we're done you can go home now" said Misao

  


"Thank you" said Koaru.

  


Then when she was ready to go, Yahiko came back.

  


"Hey Ugly, Weasel are you ready to go home yet.?" he said.

  


Both Misao and Koaru grab a teddy bear and threw them right at Yahiko.

  


"What did you said?" both said angry at Yahiko. All Yahiko was smile at both of them.

  


"Hey, how did you know was Tsubame birthday today, I'll bet she love this bears" he said and he turn around where Tsubame was.

  


"Mate!! Yahiko!!" Koaru said. Then she look at Misao, who had her mouth open she couldn't believe she just lost another bear to Yahiko. "So you are a weasel?" 

  


"And you are Ugly?" said Misao without thinking "sorry that came out wrong"

  


"It's alright, and yes Yahiko calls me Ugly, Sano calls me Jochan, and Megumi calls me Raccoon" said Koaru "and where did you get you name?"

  


"My uncle Saito he gave me that name" said Misao. "You better go before he comes back"

  


*somewhere in the city Sano, Megumi and Saito were sneezing*

  


"Alright good night Misao" said Koaru 

  


"Good night Koaru" said Misao.

  


Misao was leaving when the phone rang.

  


"Flower shop" she said

  


"Misao?" that all Misao need to hear to know who it was.

  


"Aoshi" she said and hold her breath. "I was closing up do you want something?" 

  
  


"Yes, I want you" he said with a soft voice. "To have dinner with me" he finish

  


Misao wasn't sure, she have heard right, Aoshi just told her she wanted her. But even when she wasn't sure, she let her imagination wonder. She had to erase the image of two bodies, becoming one.* What was wrong with her?* she though.

  


"Aren't you supposed to be in L.A?" she ask him

  


"Yes, but I'm coming back Wednesday, so I'll drive straight to the Shop to take you out to dinner when I get to there." said Aoshi

  


"Ah! Your going to be in the city and you don't have anybody to call and I'm available ne?"said Misao "and what 

happen if I have others plans for Wednesday?."

  


"Do you have plans Misao?" Aoshi ask her

  


"No" she said

  


"Great!" Said Aoshi

  


"I haven't said yes" said Misao

  


"Can you say "no" to me, Misao?" said Aoshi

  


"That's not the point." said Misao 

  


"And what is?" Aoshi ask her

  


"The point is that, we have spend enough time together" said Misao

  


"Not enough time Misao,"said Aoshi "so I'll pick you up at six"

  


"Fine, that is if you make it before I go home" said Misao. She sounded like she was challenge him to make it in time. And Aoshi seem to like her tone of voice."

  


"Oh!! I'll be there my Misao, you'll see," he said "bye"

  


"Bye" she said, then she realize what he had said at the end "My Misao". "since when?" she ask her self, while closing the doors. She got in her car and drive home, still think about Aoshi.

  


Once at home, Misao check her messages, she took a long bath, and after her bath she cook her self something to eat.

She call her sister to check on her. And around nine she went to bed.

  


The Next Day.

  


Misao arrive at the Flower Shop, and got ready to deliver all flower arrangements from the day before. *this is going to take me all morning* she though looking at the flowers she had in the ban.

  


"OK I'm ready to go, I'll try to be back in two hours, but if you need something you can reach me at my cellular. And if someone name Bryan calls, tell him I'm death and don't give him any of my phone numbers." said Misao 

  


"Death?"Said Koaru "correct me if I'm wrong, is he the one Misao?

  


"You got it," said Misao "well I'll see you when I get back. Bye"

  


"Bye Misao, please don't take too long to come back."said Koaru.

  


"I won't " she said

  


Koaru took care of few costumer that walk in, and few orders over the phone, she was able to handle it by her self, and she was surprise, she really didn't think she could. Misao came back three hours later with lunch that she bought in her way back to the Shop. After they were done eating they went back to work. In the afternoon Yahiko deliver the rest of the flower arrangements and by five Koaru went home taking Yahiko with her. Misao had to stay a little bit longer, she had to do the list of the flower she need to get from the Flower Market the next day, but she kept getting distract, she couldn't get Aoshi out of her mind, she couldn't wait to see him again.

  
  
  


Thank you for your reviews

I hope you like this chapter.

And I'm sorry but English is not my first language.

Sorry that Misao look weak but this things do happen in real life ne?

  


Chapter 6: Is not six o'clock yet.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Is not six o'clock yet

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin 

No lawsuits' OK 

  


" "Characters Talking

  


** Characters Thoughts

  


Chapter 6: Is not six o'clock yet

  


Misao open her eyes, but her eyelids were so heavy, that she close them again. It felt so delicious to laid in bed, so relaxed, so comfortable. She was warm, she even thought she was in heaven. She force her self to open her eyes once again, she looks first at the ceiling then, lowering her vision she look at her clock, it was time to get up or she would be late to pick up the flowers from the market. She sit up and slide to the edge of the bed, her arms, legs, her whole body seemed so heavy, she shook her head, trying to clear it. What was wrong with her? Why did she felt so tired?. Then, she remember going to bed at ten thirty, but she didn't fell sleep until almost midnight, she was worry about the next day, and it wasn't about the flower shop she was worry. She had a bad feeling about going out again with Aoshi, Bryan didn't call her again, maybe he was aware that Aoshi wasn't in town, and maybe that was the reason he didn't call her at all, not that she complaining, she was glad he hadn't bother her, she felt relieve. But what would he do, if he finds out that she was going out with Aoshi tonight? Would he treated her again?. Misao shook her head again, and raise to her feet, she didn't have time to think, specially at four in the morning, her brain may explode. If going out with Aoshi would cause her problems with Bryan, she would deal with the consequences later, after all he was worth the trouble. 

  


Four hours later she arrive at the Flower Shop, with the deliver ban full with different types of flowers, she had to admit to her self that was the best part of her job, been able work with different types of flowers, but there was also a down side to all, she didn't like unloading the flowers from the ban, that was the part she hated. She took a deep breath and begin unloading. She was rather fast, she was done in fifteen minutes, which meant that she still had forty-five minutes before opening the Shop. Koaru arrive at eight-forty-five, they had time to talk about everything, while they drank a cup of tea. After a cup of tea, it was time to open.

  


The morning went by rather fast. Misao love working with Koaru, it was easy to work with, and talk to her too. But even when she was talking to Koaru she couldn't get Aoshi out of her mind. She really couldn't wait to see him, even if she was not ready to admit, she did miss him. Both girl went to lunch and talk more about every little thing they could both think of. When they return to the Flower Shop Koaru work with the flowers and Misao went to deliver the orders she had. She came back one hour later.

  


She took care of few clients, and help Kaoru with the flowers. It was three o'clock when the door of the Shop open, Misao greet the client like she usually did, but she froze in the middle of her sentence, when she saw who it was.

  


"Aoshi! What are you doing here.?" said Misao

  


"What, not even a Hello?" he said and he smile at her.

  


"Hi" she said, and at this point Misao felt a bit dumb, he caught her by surprise.

  


"Now that's better. And Im here is because I came to pick you up." he said

  


"Is not six yet, you are three hours early." Misao said

  


"I know that, but since Im leaving in the morning to Las Vegas and going home after, I though I could spend a little more time with you." he said and he reach to touch her face.

  


*His going home, back to Japan.* she though, just to think he was going to leave and she may not see him again for a while and if she did see him again would he have someone in his life? Misao felt a nod in her stomach.

  


"Misao?" Said Koaru. Misoa was so lost in her thought that she didn't hear Koaru. "Misao?" She said again.

  


"Mm" said Misao, turning to look at Kaoru.

  


"Why don't you go, there's not much to do any more, I bet I can handle it my self." said Koaru

  


"There, you don't have a excuse now." said Aoshi looking at Koaru.

  


"Oh! Aoshi this is Koaru my new help, Koaru this is Aoshi, Shiro's cousin." said Misao.

  


"Please to meet you" both said at the same time.

  


"So shall we go then, Misao?" Aoshi ask her.

  


"I don't want to leave Koaru alone" said Misao.

  


"I wont be alone for long, Yahiko would be here in fifteen minutes." said Koaru

  


"Koaru now your not helping." said Misoa showing a little anger. And Koaru took that as a clue to get lost.

  


"Bye, it was nice to meet you."said Koaru and walk away from both of them.

  


"I know is early, but I wanted to see you, I wanted to be alone with you."said Aoshi, and he kiss her softly.

  


The she smile and she said to him with out even think twice.

  


"If you think Im sleeping with you... Misao was caught off by Aoshi.

  


"Misoa if I want sex, I have a black book full numbers." he said.

  


"Im so relieve you feel that way. In that case since your not interesting in having sex with me, I have no reason to say no." she said with a calm voice. *jerk I can believe he said that.* she though angry. And Aoshi could see that she was annoy by his answer and he like it.

  


Five minutes after Misoa and Aoshi walk to the car, unaware that someone was watching then from across the street.

  


"So where do you want to go?" Misao ask him.

  


"Lets get a pizza and we can go to Central Park to eat it." said Aoshi.

  


"Alright," said Misao

  


After eating the pizza, they decide to walk around the park, they talk about everything. And with out thinking, she took Aoshi's hand. She notice his hand was strong and yet very soft, and her mind begin to wonder, if his touch would be soft, and delicate, against her bare skin. After a while they stop in the middle of Central Park, the sun was setting and Aoshi put his arm around Misao's waist, holding her close to him, never wanting to let go.

  


"Beautiful" he whisper at her ear.

  


Misao turn around to see him and she said. "Yes, it is." The she realize, he wasn't talking about the sun set, she was talking about her. Aoshi move his head until he was near, Misao had to close her eyes. She felt his mouth barely touching hers. Involuntarily she parted her lips as she felt him kissing her upper and lower lips, she felt his warm, and smooth tongue, gently laving the inner surface of her lips. Then she couldn't take no more, she broke the kiss by leaning against him. She had to stop the kiss. She was afraid to give him everything she had and not getting anything in return.

Misao had a strong desire to be relieved of fear, but she didn't wanted to make the same mistake she did with Brya. I guess she wasn't ready to trust Aoshi with her heart. But she knew she was running out of time he was leaving and he was not coming back and a long time. 

  
  
  
  


I hope you like this chapter.

thank you for all your reviews.

  


Chapter 7 Chinese food and one unpleasant call.


	7. Chinese Food and One unplesant call

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, someone else does, ok.

Thank you, for your reviews.

  


" "Characters Talking

** Characters Thoughts.

  


Chapter 7: Chinese Food and One unpleasant Phone Calls.

  


Misao, felt protected in Aoshis arms, she completely forgot what she was doing, the only think she could feel at the moment, was that everything felt so right to her. But once again she had to come back to reality.

  


"Misao? Said Aoshi. Misao let go, when she heard his voice calling her name. She pulls her self away from him and she turns around, so that he couldn't see her face, but mainly because she was blushing.

  


*BAKA!* She said to her self. 

  


"Misao, are you ok? , Is something wrong? Said Aoshi

  


*Everything is wrong* she though. "No nothing is wrong. But I think is time for me to go home." She said.

  


"No, not yet," he said "I want to go see the Empire State Building"

  


"What?" She said "Beside is probably close by now, and you can see it from here, SEE. And she pointing at the Empire State. She was really trying to get away from him.

  


*Now she making fun of me, alright two can play this game.* he though. "Is not the same, Misao." He said

  


*I guess he doesn't get it.* she though "is just a building and Im sure you rather have a tourist guide show it to you."

  


"You're my favorite guide" he said and gave her a gentle smile. And took her by the hand before she could refuse, and start walking toward the Empire state Building.

  


They arrive at the Empire building, but it was almost time to close, Misao said something to the security guard and he laugh with her, but thanks to what she said, they were able to enter the Building.

  


"We have to hurry up, we only have 15 minutes." Said Misao

  


"That's enough time." Said Aoshi and took Misaos hand. "What did you said to him"

  


"I promise him that I'll go out with" she said, and she felt Aoshi holding her hand even harder. "No, I promise him that I'll sent his wife and mother a flower bouquet, which you're paying for." and she smile.

  


"Better then you going out with him" he said and he move his hand to her waist.

  


After enjoying the view, both went back to the first floor, Misao said thank you to the security guard and walk toward Aoshi where he was waiting for her.

  


"Misao do you want to go to my place?" said Aoshi, 

  


"Ahhhh!" that's all Misao could say.

  


"Relax. All I want it for you to join me for dinner. What were you thinking?" said Aoshi with a mischievous smile.

  


"Not what your thinking." Said Misao "are you disappointed?"

  


"Not at all, the night still young anything could happen." Said Aoshi

  


"And that's why Im going home right now" said Misao

  


"Are you afraid of me Misao?" said Aoshi

  


"Don't flatter your self, it just that we spend together half of day" said Misao

  


"Then it won't matter if we spend one more hour together." Said Aoshi

  


"I have things to do at home" said Misao

  


"Do you want my help?" said Aoshi

  


For a moment Misao was tempted to accept his help, just to see if he would be able to manage with house chores.

  


"I don't think I can see you, using a vacuum or a anything similar"said Misao

  


"Well I did use one, when I was in the University" he said "so where do you want to eat, at my place or yours."

  


*I'll feel a lot better if we didn't eat at all* she though "my place"

  


"Any idea of what you want to eat." Aoshi asks her.

  


"Chinese, Sounds good." Said Misao

  


Twenty minutes later they arrive at Misao's place. Misao got first to the apartment while Aoshi parks her car in the garage. When Misao enters her apartment, she notices she had two new messages. *Could it be Omasu?* it would be rather estrange her sister always call her at her cellular if she ever needed her. She got close to the answer machine and she pushes the button. The first one was Koaru, letting her know everything was alright at the Flower Shop. The second message made her heart stop completely, at lease that's how she felt.

  


"Did you have fun with your New Boyfriend?" is was Bryan his tone of voice was deep and disgusting. "Don't bother changing your telephone number again." And he hangs up.

  


Misao looks for the phone number of her lawyer, but her search was interrupted when Aoshi walks through her apartment door and asks her if everything was alright, she really did want him to find out that Bryan had call her again, so she lie to him. After a while Misao forgot about Bryan and she was enjoying Aoshis company. An hour later, Misoa walks Aoshi to the door. And without any warning he stole a kiss from her. She stared at him, unable to believe what had suddenly happen. Then she did the unthinkable, she raised herself on tiptoes and kiss him full in the lips, lingering just for a moment. When she broke the kiss, she pushed him out the door and closed, she really didn't wanted to see his face, she could swear he was smiling. Before going to bed she had call her lawyer letting him know about Bryan, and asking him to do something about it, the lawyer said he would and he hand up. Misao didn't feel any better, she was even more worry. Would he stop calling her? Or would he come after her.? And with those question she felt sleep.

  


The next morning arrives, everything was going good, Koaru had asked her about Aoshi and she told her everything, Koaru just smile and she said to her, "it looks like you found your prince, Im very happy for you." and gave her a hug. The day went by quickly and it was time to close, when the phone rang, and Misao was the one to answer.

  


"You little whore, your going to pay for what you did." Misao hangs up before he could say anything else, just to hear his voice made her sick to her stomach. But it wasn't over yet the phone rang again and she answered.

  


"There is a Restriction Order you have to obey," but before she could finish she funds her self taking to nothing. The door open and she turns around to see who it was, and to her surprise it was Aoshi.

  


He was wearing, a dark suit, a blue shirt, and a silk tie, it was clear he had come from a business meeting. He waited for her to finish with a client and when she was done she went to him, Aoshi notice she look pale and her eyes were dark, she look like she had a headache.

  


"Aoshi I though you were in Las Vegas?" she said

  


"Something came up and I had to stay for another day" he said "would you like to get a pizza"

  


"I was thinking to go home and go to bed early" she said

  


"I was thinking to do the same, but we got to eat something, and beside a got an early flight, so I wont keep all night, even when that's what I want to the most." He said and gave a sweet smile that made Misao knees feel weak. Aoshi had lie to her, his plans were to leave that night, not the next morning, he had postponed his flight for tomorrow early, because he wanted to see her. 

  


"OK, but you have to take me home at eight." Said Misao

  


"Eight it is." He said "I'll wait by the car for you." And he kisses her in the cheek.

  


When Aoshi was gone Koaru walks where Misao was standing.

  


"His gorgeous." Said Koaru "Your sister's husband, does he look like him.?

  


"Yes Shiro, is very attractive too." Said Misao

  


"That he has any cousins?" Koaru asks her.

  


"I think he does." Said Misao "wait a minute Koaru, you have a boyfriend"

  


"That doesn't mean I can look" said Koaru "beside a girl have to keep her option open"

  


"KOARU!" Misao shouted

  


"Im just kidding, I'll never let go of Kenshin his one of a kind." She said "well I better go get Yahiko, I'll see you tomorrow." And wave good-bye to Misao.

  


"Bye Koaru." said Misao.

  


Aoshi came back to the Flower Shop, he had order the pizza and all they have to do was to pick it up.

  


"I have order the pizza, where do you want to eat it, at your place or my place.?" he asks her.

  


"My apartment is closer, but Im letting you know that Im going to throw you out by eight, agree."said Misao

  


"Agree" said Aoshi with humor in his voice.

  


They walk to his car and Aoshi took her hand with his and Misao responds by holding his hand. Driving back to Misaos apartment Aoshi asks her about her day.

  


"Did you have a lot to do today.?" he asks her.

  


"Not a whole lots, how about your day?" she said.

  


"It was fine," he said but he didn't tell her he was dying to see her and to be with her.

  


When Misao open the door of her apartment, her cat was greeted her and she looks at Aoshi with curiosity.

  


"You know where the kitchen is, and the plates are in your right side, I'll feed Lily and I'll help you as soon Im done.

  


Misoa walks toward the hall and she looks at her answer machine, she had messages.

  


"Are you going to listen to them.?" Aoshi ask her.

  


"No, Im sure whatever it is it could wait." she said, she really did want to listen to them she was afraid, because she was sure it was Bryan.

  


Aoshi pours two glasses with red wine, and Misao took the plates to the dinning room. There was a silence for a moment, but even so Aoshi didn't take his eyes off Misao.

  


"It there something in my face.?" Misao ask him

  


"No"he said and gave he a soft laugh

  


"How long are you staying in Las Vegas?" she ask him

  


"If everything goes right two days, and if it doesn't four days." He said.

  


"May I ask you what exactly are you going to buy?" she said.

  


"Im going to buy a commercial area." he said.

  


"You mean something like a mall" said Misao

  


"I believe that's what is call." He said. Aoshi came to New York to introduce the Japanese Market, and he decides to take opportunity to prove if the attraction he felt for Omasu's little sister was still strong, like the first time he had met her. The answer was more then obvious, but tomake a decision was not easy. He had relations with women of course, but they were for a short time, and never made any promise to any of them, the attraction he felt for them was sexual and perhaps he cares for them, but he never felt in love with any of them. Until Shiro's wedding, he had met women that could be his wife, but he never though they could be the mothers of his children. During the past year, he concentrates more in his work and he only went out few times with women he use to date and only because he had need to satisfy. 

  


"Would you like some Tea?" Misao ask him

  


"Yes, Thank you." He said.

  


Misao got up, taking with her the plates. In the kitchen she open a cabinet and took a bottle of pills. She had a headache since early that evening, she drank two with a glass of water.

  


"You still have a headache?" he ask her. 

  


"It nothing."She said

  


"Maybe I should go" he said

  


"No, you don't have to go" she said.

  


"Good, because I really didn't want to" he said. He took the glass from her and she lean against him, took her face with one of his hands and the other was in her waist, she raises both arms to hug him, putting together both hands behind his head. Aoshi kiss her from her lips to her neck, then he claims her mouth again with so much passion. Misao knew she was about to give her self to him. The phone rang and Aoshi pull away, Misao was disappointed when he did.

  


"Are you going to answer?" he ask her.

  


*Oh God! The phone I didn't even heard it ring. Don't let it be him.* she though

  


"Taking him to your apartment was not a good idea Sweetheart" said Bryan "Tell me is he the First one".

  


When he was done taking, Misao wanted to die, she close her eyes and she open them again, she tries to focus her eyes in one of the button in Aoshi's shirt. Aoshi took her chin with one hand while the other one still in her waist. He for her to look at him, she tries really hard not cry, but her effort went down the drain.

  


"Don't cry" said Aoshi

  


"I think it would be better if you go now." She said. Misao wasn't crying because she was hurt, it was because she was embarrass of what Bryan had said, *Aoshi been the First one.*

  


"No" Aoshi said

  


"Please leave" Misao begs him

  


"Misao look at me...." he didn't get to finish when the phone rang again. He notices how Misao was shaking. Aoshi answer the phone and with a calm and cold tone of voice he said.

  


"Don't ever call again if you value your life." and he disconnected the line. "It would be better if you change your number." 

  


"I have done it twice in two days. I have call the police and my lawyer." Misao said.

  


"Do you think there is a possibility, that he'll do anything to harm you.?" Aoshi ask.

  


"No, I don't think so" Misao said.

  


"That he has a key to your apartment?" he ask 

  


"No, I bought it after we broke up." She said

  


"Do you want me to stay?" he said.

  


"NO! Of course not" she said and Aoshi laugh at her answer.

  


"Im didn't mean with you in the same room." He said, 

  


"Im going to be fine." She said "I think you it would be better if you go now."

  


"Not yet, you said we would drink tea." He said and kisses her in the lips softly.

  


"You're a snob" she said and sigh in defeat. And Aoshi just smiles at her. After things were more calm he got up and told Misao it was time for him to leave.

  


"I'll take you to your apartment." said Misao

  


"No, I can take a taxi" Said Aoshi

  


"But I insist... she was interrupt by Aoshi

  


"It better if you don't go out, Bryan may be out side waiting for a opportunity to harm you."

  


"I understand" she said.

  


Misao walks him to the door and kiss him and before she could get away he kisses her again. They were embrace, mouths expressing pent up passion. Aoshi pull away and he said good night, Misao in the other hand Misao wasn't able to say anything, she was still trying to breathe.

  
  
  
  


I hope you like this chapter

I promise the ending is near.

  


Chapter 8: Bryan's revenge.

  


Thank you to everyone for their nice reviews.

Hikaru, Jaganshi-Summoner, Purpo Kitee Katx, Gaby(hyatt

Namiko Duaghter. CeeCee. And Crasyducky.

  


Thank you.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Bryan revange

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. OK

Im very sorry for the mistakes I made in the last chapter

I swear, I check it three times before I posted, and I still 

miss some of them. Gomen.

  


" " Characters Talking

** Characters Thoughts

  


Chapter 8: Bryan Revenge.

  


When Misao arrives at the Flower Shop, her sister Omasu was waiting for her. She was back in town, in the first think she did when she woke up, was to go see her sister. Omasu was worry, Shiro didn't have a choice but to tell her about Bryan, she knew him very well, enough to know he was hiding something from her, so he didn't have any other alternative but to tell her.

  


"Why didn't you tell me about Bryan?" said Omasu.

  


"What, not even a Hello? , How are you?, Is good to see you.?" said Misao with humor.

  


"Don't try to change the subject" said Omasu irritated

  


"So much for been a secret." Said Misao "and why do you want to know for."

  


"Im your sister, remember? And don't lie to me, so spill the bean" said Omasu. 

  


"Spill the beans?" Misao asks 

  


"It means, that you better start talking." Said Omasu.

  


"I know what it means." Said Misao "and as for Bryan, you know how the song goes, once a while he decides to let me know he still alive."

  


"This whole thing has to do with you going out with Aoshi.? Omasu asks.

  


"Im not going out with him." Said Misao not looking at her sister.

  


"We are not going to get into that right now."Said Omasu "be careful Misao, Bryan is like a bomb, ready to explode any minute." Sending a cold shiver all over Misao's body.

  


"Im doing everything, I was told to do legally. She said "Is been two years seen we broke up, I have the right to have a life, and he can't do or tell how to live."

  


"Of course you have a right to live. You better then anyone else." Said Omasu. "But promise me that you'll call me if he makes the lighter approach to hurt you, alright?"

  


Misao laughed at her sister with irony.

  


"Weasel!! Promise me." Omasu shouted.

  


"If it makes you feel any better, then I promise to call you if Bryan tries to do anything to harm me." Misoa said, and she saw how her sister sigh in relieve.

  


The phone rang and Omasu, answer it. After one minute she gave the phone to Misao.

  


"Is for you."She said "Is Aoshi" and Omasu saw Misoa lightly blush with embarrassment.

  


"Hello Misao, how are you?" said Aoshi, trying not to sound to eager and too enthusiastic to talk to her. And Misao was trying to do the same, but both fail at it.

  


"Do you really want to know? She asks

  


"I do" said Aoshi.

  


"Then Im good." She said

  


"Just good.?"Aoshi asks 

  


"I don't think, you would be doing any better if your sister just scold you for not telling her about certain ex harassing you?" she said

  


"Ah! I see Shiro could keep his mouth close.? Aoshi said making a soft laugh.

  


"So, how was your flight? Or better yet, how's Las Vegas?" said Misoa

  


"The flight was alright, and Las Vegas is OK, but to tell you the true, Las Vegas would be a lot better if you were here with me." said Aoshi.

  


Misao stop breathing for a second.

  


"Aoshi, I have to go, Im getting a little busy, and my Sister is not helping." said Misao 

  


"Take care, Misao. I'll call you tonight at your cellular." Aoshi said and he hung up.

  


When Misao gave the phone back to her sister, and Omasu had an eyebrow raise.

  


"If you have something to say, say it.?" Said Misao 

  


"Nope, I want to live?" said Omasu laughing.

  


The rest of the day was rather busy, and by the time they went home, it was seven o'clock. When Misao got to her apartment, all she wanted to do, was to take a long bath and go straight to bed. She got out of her car, grabbing the suitcase with all the money from the day and paper work, and she walks toward the elevator.

  


"You think your so smart? What makes you believe that you can go out with the men?"

  


Misao paralyzes with fear, when she saw Bryan coming out behind of one of the columns in the garage.*calm down* she though *I have to remain calm and try to reason with him*. "How did you get in.?" she said as calm as she could.

  


"How? You should know better" he said.

  


Bryan was tall, taller than her and Misao recognize the cold shine in his blue eyes and the cruel smile he had in his face. She calculated the distance, between him in the elevator.

  


"Don't even think about it. You won't succeed." He said

  


*My car.. If I can get inside and lock the doors I'll be safe... but he would get me first.* "I don't think there is anything that you and I can talk about." Misao said to him.

  


"That's where you are wrong, Sweetheart." He said. Misao hated his poisonous smile.

  


"If I don't call my sister in five minutes, she'll call the police." She said.

  
  


"Then call her." He said laughing at her.

  


Misao reaches inside her purse, but instead of getting her cellular, she took out her pepper spay, and spays him with it.

When he fell into the floor, she runs toward the elevator. *If she was able to reach it before he could get up she would be safe* she though. While she was waiting for the elevator, her heart was beaten so fast, it looks like it was about to come out of her chest. She could still hear Bryan's screams and his offensives word. 

  


When the door open, she rapidly got in, pushing the button of her floor, and when the doors where about to close, Bryan stops the doors from closing with his arm. Misao still had the pepper spay in her hand, but before she was able to used again, Bryan grabs her from the shoulder with all his strength and hit her in the ribs and then on her arm, trying to stop her from moving, and Misao couldn't move anymore. When the doors open, he full her out of the elevator.

  


"Where are the keys.?" he ask her, and he threw her into the floor. In a desperate moment Misao took the key out of her purse and threw it as far as she could. She rather die, before giving him the keys. When she threw the key away, Bryan got even more violent and again he hit her, but this time in the face. When he couldn't find the keys he came back to where Misao was, then he grabs her by the neck, this time he was trying to strangulate her. Thanks to all the noise her neighbor came out to see what was going on.

  


"What it's going on? Misao? Sam help me... 

  


There was a lot of noise and voices screaming but most of all she could here the fighting between Sam and Bryan. Sam hold Bryan while his wife call the police. Then she took a camera and took photos of Misao. Later Misao could feel a hand touching her face and she open her eyes, it was Nancy, she was trying to calm her down. Nancy call the Doctor and he examine her and gave her pain medicine, and sleeping pills, to helper sleep.

  


"Who do you want me to call? Your sister and your brother-in-law?" Nancy ask her.

  


"No. Don't worry I'll call them tomorrow." Misao said.

  


"No way someone has to stay with you, or better yet you, can go stay with them.? Nancy said.

  


"Im ok, don't worry" Misao said

  


"Of course you are, that's why you look like a ghost. If is was up to me, you would be in the hospital right now." Nancy said. Misao try to smile at he but she couldn't her face hurt to much.

  


"I promise I'll call them as soon as you leave." said Misao

  


"Mmm, tell you what, go to take a bath, and I'll make you something to eat. And if you say "no" I get angry" Nancy said.

  


Sigh. "Alright you win" said Misao. Misao took thirty minutes to take her bath and when she came out of the bathroom Nancy had already made Chicken and Noodles.

  


"Your sister call while you were in the bathroom." she said and hand her a bowl of Chicken and noodles.

  


"Did she call, or you call her." she said.

  


"Guilty, I call her, some how I knew you weren't going to call her." Nancy said. "Now eat."

  


"Yes mother." Said Misao.

  


"You need someone to take care of you." Nancy said.

  


"Now I know why Sam marry you" she said after eating the chicken and noodles.

  


"Don't try to change the subject." said Nancy "you need a men that can take of you."

  


"I had one and now look how things turn out." said Misao.

  


"I mean a real one, Not a excuse of a men." Said Nancy.

  


"Maybe I like been by my self." said Misao. Causing Nancy to laugh with irony.

  


Then the door bell rang.

  


"I bet is your sister." said Nancy

  


Both Shiro and Omasu hug Misao. But Omasu a little bit tighter.

  


"Omasu!! Not so tight Im hurt." said Misao and Omasu started crying.

  


"Your coming home with us and Im not taking a NO for a answer." said Omasu.

  


At that moment Misao's phone rang.

  


"Can I answer it?" Shiro ask her, and he move to a different room. Minutes later he came back. "Is Aoshi" and he gave the phone to Misao.

  


Misao close her eyes and she heard him say.

  


"Misao.... even when he was to far away, she can still hear how angry he was. 

  


"I fine" she said.

  


"Sure you are. Give me your word that you stay with your sister for a few days." he said.

  


"I'll stay tonight... she was interrupt by Aoshi.

  


"Misao listen to me.... this time he was interrupted.

  


"Aoshi, Im really tired, and I don't have the strength to argue with you or anybody, all I want is to go to sleep." she said.

  


"I understand, I call you tomorrow to see how your doing." he said.

  


"Alright, Goodnight Aoshi" said Misao

  


"Goodnight" he said

  


Misao went to her room to get a change of cloths, and Omasu fed the cat and gave her water. When Misao came back to the kitcken, Shiro ask her if she was ready. After thanking Nancy and Sam for all their help, they went back to the mansion. In the car Omasu wanted to know how did everything happen, but Misao didn't wanted to talk about at lease not tonight.

  


"This is not going to happen again" said Omasu holding her sister hand.

  


When they got home, Doris Omasu's house keeper, offer them something to drink, later Shiro went to his office with the excuse, that he had to work. In Misao's room Omasu ask her to tell her everything, and this time Misao agree to tell her everything.

  


"That coward" she said "Shiro and Aoshi would make sure he wont bother you again"

"Wait a minute, Aoshi? This is none of his business. I appreciate Shiro's help, but I can take care of my self"said Misao

  


"Like you did tonight?" she said "they going to take care of him and doesn't matter if you get angry"

  


"Omasu!...

  


"It time to put a stop to this whole situation and we got to use every single weapon we can come up with." said Omasu

  


"Listen Omasu....

  


"No, You listen. I don't want to wake up one morning and find out that Bryan, have done something even worst, that what he did tonight. Misao I have been by your side since everything started. And Aoshi is the first men you go out since you broke up with that monster, and he has no right to show up one day and decide to ruin you life. I wont let him hurt you again." at this point Omasu was shouting at Misao.

  


Misao felt a horrible nod in her stomach, when she saw how worry her sister was. Bryan was not only ruin her life but he was also ruin Omasu's life.

  


"Omasu, is alright, calm down, Im sorry, but you really got to calm down for you baby." said Misao, and she hug her sister. That's the way Shiro fund them when he enter the room.

  


"I think it would be better, if we let Misao rest." he said.

  


"Your not going to work tomorrow, your going to stay here and rest." said Omasu.

  


"I think it would be better, I don't think I'll be able to move to much any way." said Misao.

  


"Goodnight Misao" said Shiro taking his wife with him.

  


"Goodnight" said Misao.

  


The next day, when she got up, the bruises in her body were darker, not to mention the one in her face too.

*A little of make up may do the trick* she though. She was lucky not to have any broken ribs, but even so, it hurt when she breath. She decided to stay in bed for a bit longer, and decide to go home later.

  


Downtown New York City, Aoshi walks out of the District Attorney office. After a long talk with him about specific case he was working on. He knew the Attorney from before and he was sure he was going to help him, after all both went to college together. Once in his car he call his cousin. 

  


"Shiro, is Aoshi." he said

  


"Aoshi, you're still in Las Vegas.?"

  


"No, Im here in New York." said Aoshi

  


"Since when?" Shiro ask

  


"Since early this morning." said Aoshi. "We need to talk, I have a good news."

  


"Where should we met.?" Shiro ask

  


"At your Office." said Aoshi "tell me how's Misao doing.?"

"She fine, but she has bruises in her body and in her face. She was still sleep when I left." said Shiro

  


With just hearing about Misao been hurt it made him angry. *What would it happen when he sees her.?* he though

  


"I'll be there in twenty minutes." he said.

  


"I'll see you in twenty then." said Shiro

  


Shiro and Aoshi talk for a while, about Misao and her situation. The good news Aoshi had was about the Judge and the District Attorney. The District Attorney was an old friend from College.

  


"His name is Hanya" he said "he would be able to help us."

  


"But his only a District Attorney, what can he do? Shiro ask

  


"It turns out, that the Judge in charge of the case owns him couple of favors." Said Aoshi "He already talk to the Judge and he agree to denied bail, but he also said he can only keep him in jail for at lease a month, since Bryan family have money it wouldn't be hard for them to get him out of jail."

  


"And what are you planing to do?" Shiro ask 

  


"I have one month, before he get out. And I already have a way to protect Misao from him, but Im going to need your help and Omasu's help too.

  


"Just let us know how can we help you." said Shiro

  


"Thank you. I going to see Misao now." said Aoshi "what it is?"

  


"Men, he really got you this time." said Shiro

  


"He? Who?" said Aoshi

  


"Cupid" said Shiro laughing at his cousin. "I really didn't think I was going to see the day, Aoshi Shinomori, would fall in love."

  


"I felt the same way about you cousin" he said. When he close the door to Shiro's office.

  


It was around ten thirty when Misao went down to the kitchen, Doris was waiting for her.

  


"Good morning Miss Misao" said Doris " I hope you feeling better, then you look."

  


"Morning Doris." she said "Do I really look that bad.?" with a laugh.

  


"Nothing a little make up wont cover up" said Doris "would you like anything to eat or drink?"

  


"Just orange juice, toast and te, please." she said.

  


"And would you like cereal with that or maybe eggs with bacon.? Said Doris.

  


"Thank you, but I'll stick with the orange juice and the toast." said Misao.

  


"Alright then," said Doris "I'll take it to you in the diningroom."

  


After eating breakfast, she dial a number in her cellular to call a taxi, and she was giving him the address when Doris walk back into the diningroom.

  


"Are you going out, Miss Misao.?

  


"I have to go back to my apartment to feed Lily." said Misao

  


"But Mr. Shiro would get mad at me, if I let you take a taxi." she said "Jay De can take you."

  


"That's absurd,.... she was interrupted by Doris

  


"I have to insist, I'll call back the taxi company and cancel it."

  


Misao sigh and she gave up. And twenty minutes later she was going to her apartment. And when she got to her apartment she told Jay De she wanted to stay. Jay De told her, that her sister and brother-in-law wouldn't be please. She smile at him and she said.

  


"Don't worry I'll call my sister, you go back to the house and help Doris. I'll be fine." Jay De gave up and went home.

  


Misoa feed her cat, she put on some work close and went to the Flower Shop to work.

  


"You should be in bed" said Omasu when she saw her come in to the Flower Shop.

  


"I know what are you going to say, but I rather work then to stay home doing nothing." she told her sister *I have to take control of my life* she though. "So what do you want me to do?" she ask 

  


"Fine you can stay during the morning but you going home after."

  


"No. Im going to stay and I'll leave when it's time to leave."

  


"You are so hardheaded Misao." said Omasu shouting at her.

  


"I love you too." said Misao with a smile. 

  


"Are you going to fight, and then make up? Or this is serious and I have to leave so you can fight without any audience? Koaru ask both of them.

  


"NO!! You can stay. "Both answer at the same time.

  


"If you insist... mmm do I have to be the referee?" said Koaru.

  


"No" said Misao.

  


"The phone rang and Omasu took a deep breath and she was relieve for the interruption. At the end of the morning the door open and Misao turn to see who it was. She was surprise when she saw who it was.

  


*Aoshi? What it he doing here? He should be in Las Vegas. Why didn't he go back to Japan like he said he would.?* Misao thoughts.

  


"Get you purse. Im taking you home and if you don't want to, I'll carry you in my arms." he said

  


"And what make you think you have any right to tell me what to do.?" Misao ask

  


"You gave that right" he said

  


"What?, leave, Im not going anywhere" she said with a firm voice

  


"Im not leaving without you." he said also with a firm voice

  


"Aoshi...

  


"Do you really want to make things more difficult?" he said 

  


"What do you mean?" she ask *it this a conspiration against me.* "I have lots of work."

  


"Nothing we can't do without you." said Omasu

  


"There you don't have any excuse. Take your purse and I'll take you home." said Aoshi

  


"I have my own car. Thank you. And your not taking me home."said Misao

  


"Im taking you and that's final." said Misao

  


"And what make you think I have to obey you.?" sais Misao

  


"Hurry up Misao my car is park in a red zone." said Aoshi

  


"I hope you get a ticket" said Misao grabbing her Purse and her keys. She was so mad that she didn't even say good bye to her sister and Koaru.

  


On the way to her apartment

  


"What make you think this is any of your business.? She ask

  


"That's where you're wrong, my relation with you make it my business and everything concerning you My Misao." he said.

  


"What relation?" Misao ask "Are you saying you feel responsible and that's the reason you have come back from Nevada?".

  


He look at her for a minute straight in the eyes. And she understood him.

  


"Really? I don't believe you" she said with anger. "Im fine. Why can you and my sister understand that."

  


"I don't think you fine you, your eyes are tire and you're in pain." said Aoshi "what are you trying to do Misao or better yet what are you trying to prove?" he ask

  


"Stop it. I don't want you pity. I can take care of my self." she said. 

  


"If you knew how to take care of your self, you wouldn't be in this situation.?" said Aoshi 

  


"Just dropped. I don't want to hear anything else." she said 

  


*this is far from over Misao.* Aoshi thought.

  


*It is so hard to understand me. I didn't wanted to be alone, I needed something to do, that's all.* she though.

  


Ten minutes later they arrive at Misao apartment.

  


"Here is fine, you don't have to come up with me." she said

  


"Forget it Misao, open the garage." he said

  


"I said you don't have to came up with me didn't hear me." she said. She was getting irritated.

  


Aoshi just look at her for a moment. She was an arrogant women, no doubt about it. He wanted to kiss her and forgot about everything and the next second he wanted to grab her from the shoulders and shake her until she was able to think straight. 

  


"Give me the keys Misao" he said.

  


"No, I wont" she said.

  


"Bryan is out of jail." he said. *Im sorry Misao for lying to you.*

  


Misao couldn't breath when she heard him said that Bryan was out of jail. She took a deep breath. Misao wasn't surprise, his family was rich, they got him the best lawyer money can buy. She remember the occasion, when Bryan did the same thing. The first time Misao didn't do any thing about it, his mother had told her if she insisted on getting the police involve her family would suffer the consequences. So he was out of jail. But Shiro did everything for her.

  


"So, you're going to make sure his not inside my apartment?." she said

  


"Something like that" he said.

  


"I don't think he's stupid enough to do something like that." she said, when she was walking toward the elevator.

  


"Maybe. But I better make sure he doesn't" he said.

  


When they enter the apartment, her cat just look at them without moving from the sofa.

  


"Lily is not use to you." siad Misao, but once again the cat prove her wrong. She got down from the sofa and went to where Aoshi was standing. She got between his legs and Aoshi pet her behind her ear.

  


"It must be your charming personality" said Misao with sarcasm.

  


"It must be" he said also with irony "why don't you sit down and relax you self."

  


*with you here? I find that very impossible to do* she though.

  


"Thanks for bringing me home, but you can go now." she said 

  


"No." he said.

  


"What did you said?" she ask.

  


"Been independent, is a great thing Misao. But under the circumstances, there is no way your going to stay alone." he said. He could see Misao was getting angry by the minute.

  


"Look.....

  


"We already had this conversation." Aoshi said with a soft tone in his voice "and we are not going to have it again."

  


"Who said you can make any decision for me?" she ask

  


"I did" he said

  


"Fine. You can relieve your self from any responsibility, you thing you have with me." she said

  


"No. I just want to make sure things don't repeat them self." he said

  


Misao wanted to slap him, to hurt him, but she knew she was wrong. Or at lease she had the wrong men in from of her.

  


"What are you going to do. Stay all day here?" she ask 

  


Aoshi was quiet for a moment and then he answer.

  


"Yes" he said 

  


That when she notice he had his computer with him. " are you planing to work here?"

  


"I can work any where. Why not here?" he said

  


"You saying you going to be my bodyguard?" I don't believe this is happening." she said furious.

  


"Im not going to talk about this any more." he said

  


"FINE!!" said when she slam the door to her bedroom.

  
  
  
  


Thank you for you reviews.

  


I hope you like this chapter.

  


Chapter 9: 

  


I really have no thought about the name yet but I'll have a chapter nine.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Calm after the Storm

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

  


" " Characters talking

** Characters thoughts.

  


Chapter 9: Calm after the Storm.

  


Misao came out of her bedroom, after she was calm, but mainly because she was hungry. Aoshi didn't want to make her angrier then she was, so he sat in the livingroom until she came out again.

  


"Are you feeling any better?" he asks 

  


"No" said Misao.

  


"Do you want to eat something?" Aoshi asks 

  


"Yes" she said

  


"Do you want to order Pizza?" he ask "or Chinese."

  


"No. I think Nancy left some Chick Noodles in the fridge" she said "would you like some"

  


"Is sound good. Do you want my help?" he said.

  


"I can do it my self" she said. And Aoshi could see in her eyes, that she was getting angry again. 

  


"Im not saying you can't Misao." He said and smiles at her.

  


Misao wanted the day to be over, his present was making her very uncomfortable. Or maybe was that she was afraid, that something may happen between them, if he stays any longer. After eating Misao fell sleep in the sofa and Aoshi when back to work in his laptop. When she woke up, she felt the pain in her ribs and she took a deep breath and started to get up from the sofa. Aoshi on the other side of the livingroom he notices how slow she was moving, *she is in pain* he thought. He could feel the anger building up inside of him, *how could he do something so brutal* he though.

  


"I can tell you feel better" he said

  


"Yes I do feel better" she said. "What do mean you by "I can tell?"

  


He walks to where she was and he reaches to touch her face.. "Well you have more color in face." He said.

  


"Im going to my bedroom to fix my self up." She said moving from him as fasts she could.

  


When she came out of her bedroom Aoshi ask her if she wanted to eat something.

  


"I though you were going back to your apartment?" she said.

  


"Well, you though wrong." He said

  


"I feeling a lot better, you can go now if you want to" she said.

  


"No." he said.

  


"What do you mean by NO!.?" she said.

  


It means that I have no intention to leave you here alone" he said

  


"we have talk about this.... she didn't get to finish when Aoshi spoke again.

  


"And if you want to talk about it again, we will." He said.

  


"I don't have to go anywhere until tomorrow, and that door wont open an less I opened." She said

  


"That, doesn't change anything." He said 

  


"You can't stay here." She said."

  


"Why not Misao?" You have an extra bedroom. Right?" he said.

  


*because probably I couldn't get any sleep knowing that you are in the next bedroom* she though

  


"An less, You want to share your bed with me." The irony in his voice was evident to Misao.

  


"Like that's ever going to happen" she said. "Alright then, the extra bedroom is at the end of the hall way. Im going to sleep."

  


"But you just got up." He said.

  


"Yeah, well just talking to you made me feel tired again." She said and walks to her bedroom.

  


Aoshi in the other hand, had a victory smile in his face, he really didn't think Misao would give up that easily. Later he went to the bedroom and Misao took a long hot bath and went back to sleep.

  
  


Misao runs, but she couldn't advance or she couldn't find a safe place either. It was dark, she didn't know where she was, all that she could tell was, that she was surrounded by trees and the grass was wet. Suddenly she had an image of Bryan attacking her. She trips and fell onto the ground, but she didn't feel any pain. She got up and started running away from him. Then like magic all the trees disappear and her surrounding change completely. The grass change, this time it was soft, she looks to the right side and she saw a house, it was estranged how she was able to find a place to hide from Bryan, it was like something or someone was offering to protect her from harm.

  


She runs to the house as fast as she could, and when she finally reaches the house, she open the door and she got in. but when she was about to close the door, Bryan push the door open. Misao scream and she push with all of her strength, but it wasn't enough Bryan was a lot stronger then her. She turns around and started running up the stairs, looking for a room to hide from him. He caught her, and grabs her by the shoulders before she could get into any room. All she could do was scream, when he was about to hit her, the scene fade it again and she funds her self in her bedroom, woken by a soft voice. The one holding her by her shoulder was not Bryan, but someone else.

  


*Aoshi? What's he doing here.?* she though 

  


"You were having a nightmare." He said and Misao started crying, she could help it, even when she tries so hard not to cry since the incident. Aoshi put his arms around her and hold her until she was calm. "Would you like some water.?"

  


"Yes, please." She said. Aoshi went to get her a glass of water from the kitchen.

  


"Do you want to talk about it.?" he ask when he came back to the room.. And he looks at her straight in her eyes, then he look at her lips.

  


"No, I don't think I do." She says while sobbing

  


With his hand he touches the injury in her arm.

  


"Did he hit you often?" he ask setting beside her.

  


"Is it important?" she ask 

  


"Yes, it is." He said. He raises his hand to touch the injury she had close to her mouth.

  


"I think. You better go now." She said.

  


"Do you want me to go.?" he ask and he lean to kiss her injury close to her mouth, eventually he move to her lips. And Misao felt something inside her crumble. At the moment all he was touching was her lips, but she felt lost and she wanted more, she wanted him, and all that he could give her. Reason was not an option anymore, and the consequences didn't matter either. He was able to destroy any defenses' she build around her, but not only her defenses but also he was able to destroy her will. He broke the kiss and he looks at her, he got up and stood beside her bed. Her first instinct was to throw him out of her room. But what was the use? He had already won. Slowly she raises her hands and felt him take them. The inner surfaces of her finger touching his thumbs caressing her knuckles and she heard him say:

  


"You have beautiful hands, so delicate and yet strong." 

  


How could he do this to her? To resist him was not longer possible. She obeys his gentle pressure and she rose from her bed. Stepping to the floor to stand before him , her hands still held by his. Then he let go one of her hands, raising his, to push her hair from the side of her face. He runs his finger through her hair. Misao stood there trembling, unable to stop him, not wanting to.

  


He untied her rope, slid it from her shoulders and fell onto the floor. She saw in his eyes desire, admiration, even wonders in his eyes as he looked at her, and something else she was not sure about. Strangely she felt no embarrassment. He looks down at her, then he bends to kissed her, again surprising her. The kiss was gentle and his mouth was soft against hers. In a moment he raises his head from her, releasing her hair and she saw the line of his lips widen into a slight smile and he said.

  


"You are softer even than a imagine." "Much softer" he whispered at her ear, and move to see her face.

  


Slowly leaning his face onto hers, his mouth touching her lips gently against her tender surfaces. Then he raises his head and soft voice he said to her. "There is no one sweeter then you." and the kiss resumed gently at first, then firmer, deeper, their bodies coming together, and being clutched by arms, hands eager for the task. She heard him moan and felt sinking herself as well. Then she broke the kiss and ask him. 

  


"Do we really want this beginning.?"

  


Aoshi looks at her for a moment and he smiles at her.

  


"Yes" how can he said no. 

  


"Yes" she said. Then he try to find her mouth with his. She tries to resist him.

  


"Aoshi I've never......his mouth cover her and she couldn't say anything more. When he broke the kiss, Misao looked up him for a moment longer, breathing heavily. Then she pulled him down to her, her arms around him, holding him tight, she said, "I want it so Aoshi." She really wanted to tell him that she was afraid, that she he was the first to make her feel so extraordinary, and he was the first in every way, but she couldn't, and the only thing she could do was kisses him and gave her self to him.

  


"I know, I know" he said gently touching her face. 

  


*do you really know? Or you think you know.?* she though and smile at him.

  


Nothing in his whole life had prepared him for her. Not all his years of bachelorhood, his occasional adventures with women. He was stunned, bewildered, then overwhelmed, carried with her beyond all reason and reserve, all thinking and knowing, even beyond sensation. Misao was like no other he had ever been with. She was like primeval force of natural unleashed, convulsive, almost volcanic. 

  


Misao lay in his arms finally, spent, deliciously drowsy, her hand gently caressing his chest.

  


"You have a nice body" she said not believing she had said it.

  


He laughed. "Not as nice as yours"

  


Her hand went lower, down to his stomach. "Your skin is soft too." She said

  


"Not as soft as yours" he said extending his arm full across her, wanting to feel every bit of her skin. He lean his face onto her, and kissed her softly, he looks at her for a moment with amazement with wonder. Misao smile and said.

  


"I try to tell you." She said and she smiles at him. "But you wouldn't listen"

  


"So. Now is you who read minds.?" he said 

  


"No Just yours. Because I know what you were thinking." She said

  


Aoshi put his arms around her and kiss the top of her head. Later both fell sleep.

  


It was early that morning when Misao woke up, she tries to move, but she couldn't, something was not letting her, rather someone. Then she remembers everything, the nightmare, the screams, and Aoshi, she remembers everything so clear..

  


"Don't move." He said.

  


Misao couldn't move when she heard his voice, and she stops breathing when he moves his hand to her waist and the other one to her shoulder.

  


"I have to get up. Please" she said.

  


Aoshi kissed her shoulder and then he moves to her neck. "Stay for a bit long."

  


"What happen last night.....

  


"A mistake? He said with a laugh

  


She close her eyes not answering. To her everything was a wonderful and she couldn't blame him for seducing her. She wanted him as much he wanted her. She turns around to see him.

  


"No" she said. And she notices how his lips curve into a smile.

  


"I love your honesty" he said.

  


"But...it can't happen again" she said

  


"I don't see why not" he said 

  


"It just can't." He said and he kisses her shoulder. 

  


"Mmm. No? He said.

  


Misao felt the heat in her veins. "Stop" she said with a pleading voice, but she new it was strong enough for him to stop.

He leaned his face into her and kissed her with all his passion. This time she was even sweeter, slower, less urgent, it was fill tender caresses, love words repeated, exquisite exploration drawn out and refined and shared.

They embrace each other for a moment. Both were adult, they didn't have any other relations, at least not her, and Aoshi would he have anybody waiting for him.? Would he be playing with her emotions, not to mention her heart as well.?

  


"No" he said touching her chin, forcing her to look at him. "No" he repeated

  


"No. What?" she said.

  


"I have a lot of female friends but I have never promise them anything." he said. And kiss her softly

  


"Im amazed how you can read minds." She said.

  


"Yours is not so hard to read." He said and he got up and went to the bathroom.

  


Misao had to come back to reality. Soon she needed to go to work, and what would happen with Aoshi? Would he go back home? Would he leave? She felt a pain in her hearth, just thinking that he would leave and she was not going to see him again made her heart ached. Aoshi came back to the room, he could see what she was thinking, he could clear any doubt she had, but to clear her regrets was another thing. He could see how she looks at him when he got close to the bed. *what is he going to do?* she though. Once again he surprises her. He took the cover from her and lift her in his arms.

  


"What are you doing.?" she ask

  


"We are going to take a bath?" he said and he stops her from saying anything with a kiss.

  


Just been with him in the water was wonderful, she knew she had to stop it, but she could bring her self to do so.

*how many days would they have.?" two, three..... she wanted to believe everything was one night stand, other wise would be stupid to think differently. Beside her life was already organized. She had her own business, her own apartment, friends, family. What else could she want? She wanted someone that she could trust, she wanted someone to protect her, she wanted someone she could laugh with, to hold but most important to love, but most she wanted someone to have family with., and she didn't want anybody, she wanted the men setting with her in the bathtub.

  


"Misao?" 

  


"Oh! My God! It must be really late I have to go to the flower market" she said and she got up.

  


Aoshi holds her by the waist and Misao scream, when he set her back in the tub.

  


"I have to go" she said.

  


"No?" he said "you don't have to go any where." 

  


"Aoshi" she said letting out a deep breath when he kisses her neck.

  


"Mmm. One more hour. Please. One more that all Im asking." He said.

  


It was about eight o'clock when both got in Aoshi's car, she set next to him. Minutes later they arrive at the Flower Shop. Misao got out the car and lean into window and she said. "Have a great day." she was going to kiss him in the chick but Aoshi move his head and he captures her lips. The kiss was deepened by Misao when she put one hand behind his head. When she let go she was lightly blushing. She said goodbye and when inside the store. Aoshi could see, she was feeling better, her eyes were no longer dark with fear, instead he saw calm and peace, and that's what he wanted for Misao, peace and calm, with a little bit of happiness.

  
  


Misao walks inside the Flower Shop, and before she could say Good Morning her sister scold her for been there.

  


"You shouldn't be here" Omasu protested "at lease not so early" then she looks at Misao for a moment "you look different" and she smiles.

  


Misao walks to the counter and set her purse on top.

  


"Im fine" she said

  


"Fine?, You look magnificent" Omasu clearly understood why Misoa looks so magnificent after all she was a women.

  


"A good night of sleep, can make miracles." she said.

  


"A night of love can make miracles too." said Omasu mischievously. "Ah ha! You turning red like a cherry tomato" It *Has to be Aoshi, that man was surprisingly good, he was able to destroy the wall Misao build around her to protect her self from getting hurt again, but if his playing with her feeling and her heart, I'll kill him.* she though. "well are you going to tell me.?"

  


"No." said Misao

  


"Spoil sport" she said "by the way, how are your injuries?"

  


"They'll disappear in a few days." said Misao

  


"More like one or two weeks. Shiro sent his personal body guards. They secured the Store and the surroundings."

  


"It that really necessary?" she ask.

  


"Ahh! Misao of course is necessary." She said 

  


*Shiro had right to send the body guards to protect them. Specially Omasu, after all she was pregnant.

  


"Should we start working?" Misoa ask and Omasu only nod.

  


Aoshi called her at midmorning and in the afternoon, with just hearing his voice, made Misoa turn red and Omasu would laugh at her sister, she may be twenty-one but she still blushes like a fifteen year old.

  


During the day Misao couldn't stop thinking about Aoshi and what had happen between them. She had no regrets, whatever their lovemaking had meant for Aoshi and she was sure it had meant something, she had no regrets. She had heard from Bryan, not like she really wanted to hear from him. Probably his lawyer and the police had told him about the consequences if he bother her again. She curse her self for getting involve with a maniac like him. *How could she be so stupid?* se though.

  


Aoshi arrive at the Shop when it was time to close, and Misao heart skip a bit when she saw him come in. 

  


He kiss her soft in her lips and ask her. 

  


"How was your day.? A lot of work?" 

  


"Yes. We had more orders then usually." said Misao

  


"And how are you doing.?" he ask

  


"Fine" she said. And he smile.

  


"Do you want to go eat?" he ask

  


"You don't have to do this." she said

  


"Invite you to dinner.?" he ask

  


"No, what I mean, is that you don't have to play the role of bodyguard." she said.

  


"Are you going to start again with the same thing.?" 

  


"I don't want you to fell obligate just because we.... 

  


"We slept together.?

  


It not that they had slept together. It was that the night before, she had never been with someone, and she didn't want him to feel like he was obligated to her in anyway..

  


"So, do you want to start again.?" he said.

  


She sigh. "I suppose I do."

  


"Alright, then drive and we'll talk about during dinner." he said.

  


The restaurant had a nice view, soon would be night and the moon would came out. Their table was in front of the window, they order and when they were alone he said.

  


"Lets talk," he said looking at her. "My interest in you is personal and had nothing to do with been obligated just because you are Shiro's sister-in-law or because we slept together, or because I want to protect you from your exboyfriend. What do we had last night.? Just sex, without feeling anything for each other.?

  


"No" she said 

  


The waiter brought their food and he fill their glasses. And they say thank you.

  


"I want to be with you. In your apartment or my, I don't care where" he said.

  


Misao's mouth was dry, she took a drink of water and before she could answer he spoke again.

  


"You think Im playing with you, using you and having a little bit a fun.?" he ask

  


*God! Help, he been to straight forward I wonder if his this way when his making business.* she though

  


"Which of the three Misao? Or you think all of them?" he ask 

  


"I don't know. Whatever it is we don't have time to find out." she said. Almost shouting.

  


"No?" he said.

  


"Your life is in Japan, my is here in New York." she said and close her eyes for a second. "We can't have a relationship at lest not normal."

  


"Defined, normal relation.?" he ask

  


"You'll come to New York every time you have business to attend, I'll have to take a week vacations during the year just go see you, or perhaps would meet half way, and then what?"- She couldn't stop talking.- "would have sex and then we would say good bye at the airport with a kiss, I'll check my calender and your check your to see when we would be able to see each other again. Then you'll go back to Japan and I'll come back to New York. I hardly call that a normal relation." she said sarcasm in her voice.

  


There was complete silence for a moment which made Misao more nervous.

  


"Are you done?" he said.

  


"Yes" said Misao taking the fork and started to eat the food hadn't any favor to her right at that moment and she had to control her hand from shaking. She only had to look at Aoshi to know, after they had together , she'll never be the same but she didn't have the least intention to tell him that.

  


After dinner they order Te to drink but the conversation was for from over.

  


"I haven't Thank you" she said

  


"For what?" he said.

  


*for rescuing me from Bryan, for leaving everything and coming back to New York to see if I was alright.* she though.

"For making sure I OK," she said " is was kind fo you."

  


"Kind?"I don't thing you use the right word." he said.

  


"I hope my problems didn't interfere with your business" she said

  


"How Kind of you to worry" he said and laugh. "Im going back to Nevada to finish what I have left undone."

  


*I have to ask him.* she thought. "Are you coming back to New York?"

  


"Yes. I'll be back Saturday, and I'll be leaving Sunday night." he said

  


They only have two more days and he'll go back to Japan, to know he would be in her life after Sunday anymore cause her a great pain in her heart. Aoshi could read her expression, she did care about him, she just wasn't ready to admitted to him. 

  


*That she know how beautiful she is? And how easy is to read her thoughts?* he thought

  


"Are you done?" he ask making sign for the waiter and paid for their check. Then he took her by her hand and walk out of the restaurant. "Where should a take you? Your apartment or my?" 

  


"My, I need to get up at four thirty, I have to go to the Flower Market. And I need to get some sleep."

  


"Then will go to sleep" he said.

  


"I don't think.....

  


"We have talk about this. And if you really don't want to share your bed with me all you have to do is say so" he said.

  


Misao open her mouth but nothing came out, saying no to him would be saying no to her as well.

  


They got to Misao apartment, her cat welcome them, she feed and gave her water, then she said.

  


"Im going to take a shower"

  


Minutes later she was under the shower, just feeling the hot water made her feel comfortable. Suddenly she scream when the door of the shower open, and Aoshi got in with her. She didn't have time to say anything. He took her by her face and kiss her. A kiss that went straight to her heart.

  


"You shouldn't be here." she said

  


Aoshi leaned his face and he kiss her again, she lost track of the time, all she could feel was the heat from the kiss. When he broke the kiss, she rested her head in his chest, and he put his arm around her. she felt like nothing could touch her or hurt her. Then she pull away and she try to get out of the shower.

  


"Stay a little longer" he said. "Then I'll take you to bed. To sleep I promise."

  


Minutes later both had put on a ropes, Misao got in to bed and Aoshi follow her. He kissed her eyelids, her checks, then her mouth, his tongue parting her lips as he pull her close, and Misao felt her own passion rising.

  


"I though you say we were going to sleep." she said with a mischievously smile.

  


"We will" he said and kiss her again. And they kiss again drinking deeply of each other, and she carefully guided him into her, gasping with delight when their bodies joined. Afterward they lay in each other's arms until the alarm when off.

  


"Stay in bed" said Misao when she saw him get up.

  


"I'll make the te. While you get ready" he said.

  


While drinking the te, Misao couldn't stop looking at him, he wasn't wearing a shirt, his skin was creamy, and soft and his body was magnificent.

  


"Is there a problem.?" he ask

  


*how she fallen in love so quickly?* she thought. "I have to go" 

  


"You haven't answer my question." he said.

  


*how can I tell you that Im going to miss you?. Or that my heart would be broken when you leave?.* she tough

  


"Thank you, for been here with me." she said and she saw her lips curve into a smile.

  


"I'll take to your car. Do you have a extra key to your apartment.? He ask

  


Misoa gave him the key so he can get in later. She got in the car and Aoshi kissed her gently and say good-bye.

  
  
  
  


I hope you like this chapter, 

and I hope it not to much for you to handle. (Smile)

Thank you Hikaru for your nice review I hope you like this chapter. And good luck 

with your story. I love the complete chapter 9.

  


Chapter 10: Aoshi proposal.

  
  
  
  



	10. Aoshi Proposal

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Someone else does. Ok.

  


" " Characters Talking

** Character thoughts.

  


Chapter 10: Aoshi's Proposal.

Saturday was the busies day, they had to deliverer all the flowers before closing the Shop and they still had a wedding on Sunday, only this time the wedding planner was going to pick them up before closing the Shop. 

"Shiro and I, would like to invite you to dinner at home tonight" said Omasu " He also ask Aoshi and he said he'll leave it to you."

  


"Is sounds good, what time should I be there." said Misao

  


"How about seven." said Omasu and Misoa nodded .

  


While Omasu took care of the telephone and took more orders, Misao and Koaru worked on the flower arraignments, and when the day was over they had everything delivered. 

  


"We are done. Can I go home?" said Koaru with puppy eyes.

  


"Yes you can go" said Misao with a laugh.

  


"Thank you, I'll see you on Monday." said Koaru.

  


After closing the Flower Shop, Misao got in her Firebird (car) and with in ten minutes she arrive at her apartment, she took a bath, after she was done she wore denim mini-skirt with a blue bell-sleeve sweater and black-lace boots, and her makeup was light. She took her keys and head out the door. Little before seven she arrive at her sister house (mansion) and before she could ring the door bell Doris opened for her and her sister was waiting for her in the livingroom while Aoshi and Shiro were in the study talking business.

  


"Doris would you tell my husband and his cousin that my sister is here?" said Omasu.

  


"Of course madam" said Doris.

  


"I see she still call you madam." said Misao.

  


"Yes, I can get her to call me Omasu." she said. "Would you like something to drink, before dinner."

  


"Yes, Red wine." said Misao.

  


"I like you outfit, only you can ware that kind of skirt." said Omasu.

  


"Hey! Was wrong with my skirt.?" Misao ask, 

  


"Absolutely nothing." said a voice. And Misao blushed when she saw who it was.

  


"Glad you could make it Misao." said Shiro with a smile and kiss her on the cheek. Misao still could say anything.

  


*maybe my skirt is to short after all.* she thought.

  


"No is not" Aoshi whisper when she kiss her on her cheek.

  


"There you go again reading my mind" said Misao, finally.

  


"I didn't have to, the look in you face, was enough to know what you were thinking." said Aoshi and he smile.

  


"Dinner is serve." said Doris.

  


"Thank you" said Shiro "should we" 

  


"Yes" said Aoshi. Omasu took Shiros arm and they walk in front of Misao and Aoshi.

  


"You look great." said Aoshi.

  


"So do you" said Misao, and she smile at him.

  


Dinner was great, they talk about everything they did during the day, the baby, and someone name Okina. Well Aoshi had call him Okina, and Shiro had call him Jiya. There was no doubt, these two Shinomori's were different. After dinner they move to the livingroom again, then the phone rang and Doris answered, she gave the phone to Shiro, he took the call in his study. When he came back, all Aoshi had to do was to look at his cousin to know something was wrong.

  


"It was Hanya" said Shiro "he said he can only keep Bryan in jail for another week. What are we going to do.? We have to get Misao out of the city before he gets out. And we only have one week. And knowing Misao she's not going to go anywhere, she'll stay here and face him."

  


"No, if I can do something about it" said Aoshi, "do you have what I ask for."

  


"Yes, Omasu gave them to me Friday. She pick them up while she took her lunch break. And I took care of the rest." Shiro.

  


"Does Misao suspect anything.?" said Aoshi

  


"No, nothing yet, but I suggest you do what ever you going to do soon." said Shiro.

  


"I will" said Aoshi 

  


"What are you two talking about?" Omasu ask them.

  


"Business my dear Omasu" said Aoshi and reach to touch her chin.

  


"Well I hope your done." said Omasu

  


"We are," said Shiro and he put his arms around his wife.

  


Misao got up from the sofa and walk towards them.

  


"Well, Im going Home." said Misao

  


"What, but is so early" said Omasu

  


"Early?, check you clock sister, it already ten thirty." said Misao

  


"Mmm, so it is." said Shiro.

  


"Misoa, could you give me a ride to my apartment.?" Said Aoshi.

  


"Don't you have a car.?" said Misao

  


"No, I took a cab from the airport." said Aoshi.

  


"Alright then, is on my way anyway." said Misao and she kiss her sister and Shiro good night and walks out side to her car. But she could still heard Shiro talking to Aoshi.

  


"I thought you were going to stay here tonight.?" said Shiro, all he got from Aoshi was a cold glare and Shiro understood him.

Aoshi said good night to Omasu and he got inside Misao's car.

  


Inside the House. Omasu look at her husband with her arms cross over her chest.

  


"I thought you were going to stay Here Tonight?" said Omasu "what were you thinking?"

  


"Obviously, not what he was thinking or you for that matter." he said.

  


"Shiro!" she shouted. (Not to loud)

  


"I didn't think you knew what was going on." he said "and I didn't wanted to say anything because... well she's your sister."

  


"Oh! My dear husband I knew what was going on, the very next day Misao came in to the Shop." she said. "A girl can tell this things."

  


Shiro took his wife in his arms and he look at her and say. "Can you tell what Im thinking.?"

  


"No." She said.

  


"Let me show you" he said and kiss her "do you know now.?"

  


"Not yet." she said and smile.

  


"You know. I think you do, but just in case." he said and kissed her again. This time the kiss was longer.

  


"Mmm" it was Doris clearing her throat.

  


They broke the kiss and both look at Doris standing by the door.

  


"If you don't need anything else, I would like to go to bed." she said smiling.

  


"No we don't need anything, Thank you Doris." said Shiro

  


"Good night then." she said. And she walk toward the kitchen.

  


"Good night Doris." both said.

  


"Should we go upstairs?" he ask

  


"Yes, it would be better." said Omasu.

  


Misao drove three blocks, before she could look at Aoshi.

  


"You had plan to stay with them. Ne?"

  


"I was. Until I saw you." he said and he lean to kiss her. "You don't have to take me to my place."

  


"And where are you going to stay,?" said Misao

  


"I have a pretty good idea where" he said.

  


"And what make you.... she didn't finish, Aoshi had kissed her again.

  


"Drive Misao" he said and he kiss her neck. And Misao drove straight to her apartment.

  


When they arrive at Misao's apartment, she check her messages, after that she went to her room to change her clothes. She put on a silk gown and she put her hair on a pony tail. Misao went to the kitchen for a glass of water and Aoshi caught her by surprise. He put his arms around her waist and he whisper in her ear.

  


"Where were we.?" he said

  


"We were going to bed." she said.

  


"You read my mind" he said

  


"I meant. To sleep."she said.

  


He laugh "Alright then" and he lift her in his arms.

  


"I can walk" she said. But she didn't get any answer from him. Both got into bed, and soon both felt sleep.

  


The next morning Misao woke up first, Aoshi still had her in his arms. She look at him for the a moment, then with one finger she trace his lips, then she kissed him, very softly, she didn't wanted to wake him up. She got up and went to the bathroom. Aoshi felt every move she made and had to control him self from kissing her. Misao got out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen to get the coffee started and let her cat out. While she was doing all this Aoshi got up and took a shower. When she came back to the room she found him setting in the bed and a towel in top of his head.

  


"Your up, I didn't woke you up did I?" she ask. And she took the towel of his head. Aoshi grab her by the wrist and he pull her close to him and she felt on top of him. 

  


"Aoshi?" she said and kissed him, she deepened the kiss as she pressed her self against him. He was the first real passion of her life. He broke the kiss, then he buried his face in her shoulder, drenching her throat and ear with soft, sweet kisses, she could feel his strong body against her. She felt the hunger in him, the eager searching of his hands and welcome both, responding and wanting. Afterwards they lay in bed, enjoying the wondrousness of what had happen. Misao got up and she got dress, she went to the kitchen to drink a cup of coffee. When Aoshi came out of the bedroom , he had his suitcase with him. Misao knew he was leaving and she could do anything about it and she turn her back to him, so he wouldn't be able to see her face. Aoshi put his arms around Misao's slender waist and drew her close to him, and he said to her.

  


"Marry me" 

  


Misao almost drop her coffee cup. And her head was spinning and she couldn't breath. 

  


"What did you said?" she ask him .

  


"I said Marry me" he repeated. He could see all the emotion on Misao's face. Confusion, surprise, and fear. He could accept the two first ones, but he wanted to erase the third.

  


"You not been serious" she said.

  


"Yes, Im." he said. Part of Misao wanted to scream "yes" and the other part it said something different. Aoshi didn't gave her time to answer when he started taking again. "You stole my heart since the first time I met you at Shiro's wedding. Right then I wanted to take you with me to Japan to live with me. But it wasn't the appropriate time... for you."

  


"And now it is?" she ask him 

  


"I want this to be the right time, now the question is, if you wanted as much as I do ?" he said. 

  


"Aoshi" she said almost crying.

  


"I love you" he said "I want you forever... I want you to be part of my life."

  


Misao wanted to take what he was giving to her. But she was afraid. And she didn't believe she was ready to take that big step. Maybe in a few months when she got use of the idea.

  


"There are no strings attach, Misao." said Aoshi.

  


"I can't." she said crying. "I do love you"

  


"But?" he ask. Misao couldn't speak. "I wont take a "No" for a answer."

  


"Aoshi" she whisper. 

  


Aoshi took his suitcase. "I have to go to apartment to pick up something's and then I'll leave to the airport."

  


"I'll take you." she said

  


"No" he said and he lean to kiss her. Then he walks to the door and he turn around and he looks at her. "If you want to merry me, call me." he open the door and he got out of her apartment. 

  


Misao just stood there an able to move. She wanted to run after him but her legs were responding. When she was able to move, she set in the sofa and cry. She got up and she look for something to do, she wanted to stay busy , she didn't wanted to think about anything. She did her laundry, the books for the Shop, anything that she could think. It was si o'clock and Aoshi had already left to Japan. *how could she be so stupid to let go of the only good thing she ever had.?* she though. And she cry her self to sleep.

  
  


I hope you like this chapter and don't worry Misao would make a come back soon.

I promise.

Tell me what you think. OK. ^_^ .

Thank you for your nice reviews and suggestions.

AND SORRY FOR THE SPELLING ERRORS.

  


CHAPTER 11: Misao's Decision.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Misao's Decision

I don't own Rorouni Kenshin. OK.

  


""Characters Talking 

** Characters Thoughts.

  


Chapter 11: Misao's Decision.

  


Another day. The first day without Aoshi. And she wonders what would he be doing right now? Would he be in Japan by now.? 

  


*Oh my God! Why did I say no.? What was I thinking.?* she though.

  


In the flower market she was completely distracted, in the Shop she fix the flowers arrangements without any interest. She went home at night without eating any supper, she didn't even took a bath, she decides to go to bed early, but even so, she couldn't sleep. Every time she close her eyes, she could only see Aoshi image in her head. And she cried, he was no longer with her.

  


Two, three days past, and she was feeling even worst, she couldn't eat or sleep. By the fourth day her sister took her by the shoulders and ask her.

  


"Alright, what's going on? And don't tell me nothing, because I know you and I know something is wrong." 

  


To have a sister like her was wonderful. Misao didn't feel like lying to her sister so she said.

  


"Aoshi ask me to Marry him and I said no." 

  


"What?" said Omasu with surprise.

  


"I said no" she repeated.

  


"Aoshi ask you to marry him and you said No? Are you crazy?" she shouted 

  


"Afraid" said Misao

  


Yahiko was standing behind them when Omasu calls her Crazy, and she was about to say something else when he spoke.

  


"I never took you for a coward, weasel" he said.

  


"Yahiko stay out of it." said Koaru.and came out from where she was hiding. "Im sorry...

  


"You don't understand Yahiko." said Omasu

  


"Why? Because Im just a kid.?" he said. "Misao you're afraid, I can understand how you feel, because I known fear."

  


"Yahiko" said Misao.

  


"I don't run away from what Im afraid of, I rather face it"said Yahiko

  


"What do you mean" said Misao

  


"You're running away, from something that can make you life worth wild" he said 

  


"We understand you're afraid, but tell us Misao, are you afraid to love him, or you're afraid that he love you back.?" said Koaru.

  


"Im afraid of everything, his life is in Japan on the other side of the world and my life is here in New York" said Misao

  


"You call this life" he said and he stops for a second., "Whenever you try to move on, someone is there to hold you back Misao

  


"What do you mean?" she said.

  


"Geez! weasel. Have you forgot about Bryan?" he shouted at her. " what do you think his going to do when he gets out of jail."

  


"Yahiko stop scaring her." Said Koaru "now what I want to know Misoa is if you love Aoshi?"

  


"No, I don't think she does." said Yahiko before Misao could answer.

  


"I do love him." Misao shouts at him 

  


"Then, what are you doing here.?" said Omasu 

  


"I have a business to run" she said.

  


"Koaru and I can take care of the Shop. And maybe later on Koaru could take over the Shop for us. It could happen." said Omasu.

  


"You know that's not a bad idea." said Koaru.

  


"If you let Aoshi get away, because you are afraid. It would mean that you let Bryan win. And he would get the best of you. And you know what that is.? Your ability to love and to trust." said Yahiko and pull out of his pocket a small envelop.

  


"What it this?" said Misoa and she opened. "An airplane ticket.... to Japan.?" 

  


"You leave in five hours," he said.

  


"I can't do this." said Misao.

  


"Why not? What have you got to loss?" said Koaru.

  


"There is not enough time, I still have to get my cloths and find someone to take care of Lily and.....

  


"Is done. Your suitcase and Yahiko would take of the cat." said Omasu hoping her sister didn't ask about her suitcase been ready.

  


"He doesn't know Im coming." said Misoa, "and he probably not even Japan."

  


"His there"said Yahiko

  


"How would you know?" said Misao 

  


"Well...he just went home three days ago." he said.

  


"It time for you to leave Misao or you going to miss your plane and the opportunity to be happy." said Omasu. "You can stay in Shiro's apartment."

  


"Shiro's apartment? said Koaru.

  


"Yes, he has one Japan, I only been there once but is pretty nice." said Omasu "Misao make a decision."

  


Misao was still debating with her self. When the three of them yell at her.

  


"NOW MISAO"

  


"Alright Im going." She said and left to her apartment.

  


Inside the Shop.

  


"Yahiko where did you get the airplane ticket?" ask Omasu.

  


"Aoshi gave it to me before leaving," he said. " I wasn't supposed to give to her until tomorrow, but it seems that you to weren't, making any progress with Misao and I had no other choice but to help you two"

  


"Is that so?" Said Koaru. "And since when do you know about love Yahiko?"

  


"I don't" he said. 

  


"Ah! Think you know more then you think Yahiko" said Omasu with a soft laugh.

  


"Oh! One more thing how come I got stuck with the cat.?" he said.

  


"Well I can't take of it since Im pregnant, is bad for the baby" said Omasu

  


"And you?" he ask Koaru.

  


"Well I...be working all day, and I can't do it eighter." said Koaru.

  


"That's a lousy excuse. If I didn't like Misao I probably give her cat away." he said 

  


"Don't even think about it Yahiko." said Koaru 

  


"It was a joke, you ugly girl." said Yahiko and left before Koaru had a chance to say anything else.

  


~*~*~*~*~*

  


*Would I be doing the right thing?* she asks her self the same question for the past fifteen hours. She was already in Japan, and it was too late to turn back. Maybe if she had listen to her heart instead of her head when Aoshi asks her to marry him, she probably be in her honeymoon by now, but noo! She had to listen to her head and she had been an idiot. She though about it during her flight and while she was on her way to Shiro's apartment. 

  


*If you want to marry me call me* but she hadn't call him and he didn't call her eighter. *may he decide she wasn't worth the trouble and he found someone else less complicated. And if he was with someone else already then he was the one not worth the trouble.* Misao though bitterly, when she got out of the taxi and walk inside the building where Shiro's apartment was.

  


It was three in the morning when she enter the apartment, so she decided to wait. She took a shower and she when to bed, she was so nervous, that she could fall sleep. And when she did was already five o'clock. When she got up that later that morning she was still debating with her self. A little voice inside her head kept telling her to call him. And she wanted to call him but she was so afraid that she forgot his phone number. Finally she dials the number.

  


"Yes?"

  


*Damn it his voice sounded different, his tone was cold and harsh.* Misao though 

  


"Aoshi?" she said and there was a minute of silence.

  


"Where are you?" he asks her.

  


*Oh My God!* she though. She couldn't remember where she was.

  


"In a apartment." She said.

  


"What apartment?" he asks.

  


"Shiro's"

  


"Don't move. I'll be right there." He said and he hangs up. She didn't know where he was, when she had call him. *maybe he was in his office, and probably would take him an hour to get here. So I can call my sister and let her know I arrive ok.* she thought. But before she dials her sister phone number she realizes it was really late back home so, she left a message.

  


Misao set in the sofa, she looks at the magazines she found on top the coffee table, which they were really old. She turns on the TV, she changes the channels over and over again, until she got up to get something to drink since she felt her mouth dry. Then the door bell rang and Misao almost drops her cup of te. She walks to the door and she opened.

  


Both look each other for a moment exchanging glances, Misao realizes right there he was the only one for her.

  


"Are you going to invite me in.?" 

Misoa took a step back to let him in. He close the door and turn to see her again. He saw how unsure she was, and how nervous she was, and he knew he could erase both as soon Misao says what he wanted to hear.

  


"Would you like some te?" she said 

  


"Te is not one of my priority right now." He said. impatiently.

  


*damn it. She had come all the way from New York just to talk with him. If Aoshi wanted for her to make the first move, she would do it.* she though.

  


Without think Misoa took Aoshi by his shirt, and she raised her self on her tiptoes and kiss him, putting her heart and soul on the kiss. Aoshi rapidly put both arm around Misao waist and he pulls her close to him. He took control of the situation. He broke the kiss and he asks her.

  


"What took you so long?"

  


"I was been stupid." She said. Aoshi laugh and he kiss her on the nose. 

  


"Well are you going to say it or do I have to make you say it.?" he said.

  


"Yes, my answer is Yes" she said.

  


"Alright. When?" he said lean to kiss her again.

  


"When, what?" she asks. She was completely loss with the sensation of his touch.

  


"When do you want to get marry?" he ask while unbuttoning her blouse slowly. He had all his life ahead of him, so he took his time.

  


"Beginning of next year?" she ask. She didn't had time to think about a date yet.

  


"No" he said pulling out her blouse from her skirt. "At the end of this week" he said reaching for the zipper of her skirt. "A small reception in New York just with your family and my and a few friends." And her skirt fell to the floor. "Everything is ready" he said and he kissed her.

  


"Are you crazy?, How could you have everything ready?" she ask him 

  


"Yes I'm crazy about you, and I had a little help from my cousin and your sister." He said 

  


Misao was about to cry when she said to him. "Thank you"

  


"What for?" 

  


"For leaving and letting me find out for my self how much I love you." she said.

  


"You have no idea how hard it was for me to leave you." he said

  


"Yes I do know" and she took off his jacket. And she looks at him and said. "You wearing too much clothes"

  


"Do you want me to help you.?"

  


"No I want to do it" she said. But she really didn't think she was really to see his naked body. After all the first time she was with him it was dark, and after that she really could bring her self to see him, he had been the first one in her life. She began to blush, and she blushes deeper every time a piece of his clothes fell onto the floor. When he was completely naked it, to her he look absolutely enchanting, and she felt her heart pounding, he was everything she ever dreams of. She felt her blush deepening and she look away from him, down to her hands. He moved toward her and touch her face.

  


"You are the most beautiful and desirable women I ever seen, with luscious lips, the incredible delicacy of you and there is no other like you Misao." He said pushing her to the bed. Their bodies blend together perfectly. Every move he made she complemented, and every feeling he had, she seems to have it too. After while they lay side by side under the cover, holding hands, kissing softly over and over again..

  


"Are you hungry?" Aoshi ask her.

  


"Of you or food.?" she said and Aoshi laugh softly against her neck.

  


"When was the last time you ate?" he ask

  


"On the plane, about eight or nine hours ago." she said

  


"I'm going to order something, then we can take a bath together and maybe we can go to sleep for a while." he said.

  


He orders the food and a bottle of champagne. He pours the champagne in two glasses and the made a toast. (When I said they made a toast I mean an act of raising their glasses and drinking together in honor of a person or a thing.)

  


"I love you" she needed and wanted to say those words. 

  


Aoshi took her hand and kissed her. 

  


"Ans You are everything to me" he said whispered on her ear. "More then I ever though I would have in my life."

  


Misao's eyes fill with tears when he said that.

  


"Don't cry." He drying her tears with kisses. Then he captures her mouth with a kiss. Later Misao fell sleep and Aoshi got up from her side to make a few calls and when he came back to her side he pulls Misao toward him and fell sleep with her.

  


Misao had to admit the power that money could give. Aoshi had both money and power he had everything ready even her wedding dress, and she smiles when she remembers he wanted to marry her by the end of the week.

  


"Are you ready?" Omasu ask

  


"Yes," she said and she hug her sister "thank you for everything"

  


"That's what sisters do. You better not start crying, because you will ruin your make up." said Omasu

  


Shiro was waiting for both of them down stairs. Their families were waiting for them as well and when they arrive they all got up to admire the bride. Aoshi was there waiting for her. She let a soft laugh when he took her hand and without thinking about it Asohi pull her toward him gave her kiss. The pastor clear his throat and they pull apart from each other.

  


The wedding was simple but nice. Omasu helps her sister to take off her wedding dress and then she wore a simple suit and high heel.

  


"I'm going to miss you so much" said Omasu.

  


"I'll email every day and Aoshi said would come to visit twice a year and when your baby is born." said Misao, looking sad at her sister.

  


"Don't look back, there's only the present and the future and both are yours." said Omasu

  


"You are good at this." said Omasu.

  


"That's why I marry her." said Shiro 

  


"I think you meant SHE marry you." said Aoshi from the door.

  


"Mou!" said Shiro and Omasu and Misao laugh.

  


"Are you ready Misao.?" said Aoshi

  


"Yes" she said and she was ready to go any where with him.

  


They went down the stairs and Misao hug her sister one last time. "This is the last good-bye, I'll call as soon I get to L.A." she said. "Take good care of her Shiro"

  


"Every minute of the day" he said and kisses Misao good-bye.

  


Misao looks at her sister one last time when she was inside the car and she thought "two sisters, two different destines.*

  


"I promise you will come back soon to see them" said Aoshi.

  


"Have told you how much I love you?" said Misao

  


"If you do, I'll pull over, so I can kiss you right." he said.

  


"Is that a treat" she said with a mischievous smile.

  


"Now you going have to wait for until a proper time for me to kiss you." He said and Misao started counting with her fingers.

  


"Lets see....to L.A. four hours and about thirty hours until Japan....

  


"Forty-eight, remember I have something to do in L.A. and is going to take a while before we can go back to Japan ." He said.

  


Misao laughs. "So are you saying you're not going to kiss me until forty-eight hours had past, do you think you can pull it off."

  


"Do you want me to try.?" said Aoshi 

  


"No" she said seriously. "Not ever"

  


When they arrive at the airport Aoshi kissed her softly.

  


"I never though it possible to care for anyone this much" he said kissed again, the kiss was deep and a passionate kiss.

*she had found her prince.* she though and she smiles. *this is the man she would share the rest of her life with and she never would let go of him.*

  


"Neither do I Misao, I'll never let go of you." He said.

  


"Ah! You read my mind again." She said and her smile was the most radiant he had ever seen. As she came back into his arms, she heard him say. 

  


"I love you since the first time I saw you Misao." and he kissed her again.

  
  
  
  
  


I hope you like the ending. 

Thank you for all reviews.

  
  


About Bryan, he got out of jail a little to late Misao had marry Aoshi and he couldn't do anything about it. 

Misao was long gone. Koaru and Yahiko were still fighting for a piece of cake when Misao said Good-bye to them.

  
  
  
  



End file.
